Ancient Lovers 2  Five Years Later
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam kids have the ancient knowledge down loaded in to them, Joilnar makes friends with a girl who been abuse while in care and there is surprise for the tok’ra.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Ancient Lovers / Five Years later

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: AO

SPOILERS:

CATEGORY: Romance, violence, language, and child abuse, humour

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Jack and Sam kids have the ancient knowledge down loaded in to them, Joilnar makes friends with a girl who been abuse while in care and there is surprise for the tok'ra.

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Warning, there is talk of child abuse in this story. If you haven't read 'Ancient Lovers' yet, please do so before reading this, then you would know what happen to Jack and Sam in the first story

SONGS:

Chapter 1

It was the day before the seven O'Neill children's fifth birthday; they were going to have two birthday parties. One was going to be on Earth and the other at the new Alpha site. There had been no more attempts to kidnap the children since just after they were born.

Janet had sold her house and bought the big house next door to Jack and Sam because the house had five big bedrooms in it. Daniel, Shar're, Danielle and Christopher, who was named for Daniel's father and was six months old and Teal'c moved in and helped her with the payments for running the house.

Janet paid for the mortgage and taxes, while Daniel and Teal'c paid for the power and telephone bills and any work that needed to be done to the house, plus the groceries. Cassie was getting a lot of money from Jack and Sam for babysitting and they only gave her half of it and the other half went into a savings account that Janet had set up for her when she had been adopted.

Sg-1 still went on missions together, while the kids were either at a day care center with six airmen close by, just in case Kinsey and his pals tried to kidnap the kids again or they were at the SGC, where they were free to roam around the base. They were good kids who didn't get into trouble.

They all had light brown hair just like Jack when he was their age. Jolinar, Jacob, Daniel and Adam all had brown eyes like their father, while Jonathan, George and Michael had blue eyes like their mother.

SG-1 was off world on a mission and they would be away for the day. The kids were in the mess hall having lunch with Janet and Shar're when three airmen walked into the Mess hall. One of them was new and was just learning his way around the place and he noticed the children sitting with Janet and Shar're.

"Hey, I didn't know that there were kids here on the base?"

"Yeah, those eight there and an older one who is at school at the moment; they have full clearance."

"Gee I'm glad I'm not having any kids, they can be a pain in the ass."

"Excuse me airman, would you mind your language around us kids?" Jolinar said, as she looked at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are missy?" Jolinar looked at Janet.

"Auntie Janet, may I be excused from the table for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie" Jolinar got up from the table and walked up to the airman.

"I have a secret and would you like to know what it is?"

The airman looked at her for a few seconds and everyone in the Mess was watching them.

"Ok kid, what is your secret and what is your name?"

"Come closer, and I'll whisper it in your ear." The airman crouched down so that Jolinar could whisper in his ear.

"Auntie Janet, there is something wrong with this man's ear."

"What is it, munchkin?"

"This" and then she turned to whisper in the airman's ear.

"MY NAME IS JOLINAR O'NEILL AND DON'T YOU EVER SWEAR IN FRONT OF US AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, AIRMAN" Jolinar said, yelling in the man's ear,

He lost his balance and landed on his ass on the floor. Then she turned around and headed back to the table.

"Auntie, I think the airman might be deaf" Jolinar said smiling, as she sat down and then put some jell-o in her mouth. Janet tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

'_Like father, like daughter'_ Janet thought to herself.

Everyone in the mess chuckled at what just happened. The airman got up from the floor, shaking his head and then he walked over to their table. He was really pissed off.

"How dare you yell at me like that? Who are your parents?"

The kids looked at each other and then looked at the airman. They all poked their blue tongues out and made raspberry noises at him and then started giggling. Everyone started laughing just as General Hammond walked in. When he heard the laughter he looked around and one of the Major's pointed to the SG1 table. He walked over to the table and stood behind the airman.

"How dare you poke your tongues at me; I think that I should spank all of you."

"Yea? You and who's army?" Jacob asked.

"You better stop being a smart ass, you little brat."

"Airman, what on earth are you doing?" the airman jumped and then turned around to see a not very happy General Hammond.

"Sir, what are these kids doing on the base?"

"We are special, aren't we Grandad George?" Jolinar said, smiling

"WA…WA what? You're their grandfather."

"You still haven't answered my question airman?" Hammond said, as he gave the airman a stiff, angry look.

"Sir, I had better explain what happened" Janet said.

"Ok what just happened here Doctor?"

Janet told Hammond what had happened just before he walked in.

"I see; thank you for that Doctor. Airman, I want you in my office at 1600 hours."

"Yes sir" then the airman turned to leave.

"Oh airman" Jolinar said sweetly and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, Miss O'Neill?"

"You don't want to get a reprimand for not saluting a superior officer, do you?"

Then he looked at Hammond and then he saluted him and Hammond returned the salute. The airman quickly walked out of the mess hall and then General Hammond looked at the seven kids.

"I don't think he will forget you kids in a hurry," Hammond said, smiling and giving the kids a wink and they smiled back.

"Grandad George, isn't 1600 hours the time when SG1 returns?"

"So it is, thanks for letting me know Adam."

"Have you had any lunch yet?" Daniel asked.

"No I haven't."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Ok, I'll just go and grab something and I'll be back in a minute."

Hammond went to get a couple of sandwiches and apple juice and then he went to join the kids. As soon as he arrived at the table Janet had to leave because she was expecting some blood results that she wanted to check over and then she was gone. General Hammond talked to the children to find out what they had been up to while their parents where off world for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

2

After lunch, the kids took a nap for a couple of hours. They had two of the quarters joined as one and they were next to Jack and Sam's quarters. Daniel had also been given two rooms with a door between them, for his family when he was off world.

After they woke up and freshened up they headed to the mess hall for some orange juice and half an apple each. After their snack they headed to Janet's office to see what she was up to; they found her in the infirmary strapping up Sgt. Siler's hand. The kids gave him a hard time about getting himself electrocuted again, which made him smile.

After leaving the Infirmary, they headed to the control room and arrived just in time, as the gate started spinning. General Hammond came in and saw the kids there, watching the gate; they all had smiles on their faces, knowing it was SG1 returning from their mission. When Lt Simmons said it was SG1's signal, the kids looked at Hammond as he said to open the iris and the four figures walked through the event horizon and down the ramp.

"Go on."

The kids went down the steps, rushing pass the airmen who were walking out of the gate room and running towards their parents. The adults crouched down, including Daniel and Teal'c, to give them all a big hug. Then Shar're arrived with her two children and Danielle ran into her father's arms as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Have you kids been good for Grandad George?" Jack asked.

They all nodded except for Jolinar, Jack noticed.

"Munchkin, what did you do?"

"I yelled in an airman's ear at lunch time."

"Why?"

"He was swearing Daddy and I told him to mind his language in front of us and he got nasty with me."

"So you yelled in his ear?"

"Yes; he is also in trouble with Grandad George."

"I see."

"Auntie Janet was with us when it happened and we stuck out our blue tongues and made raspberry noises at the airman" Jack just shook his head.

"Ok, kids, we have to get cleaned up before the debriefing. Come on, you can let us know what else you have been up to today" Jack said.

As they were leaving the gate room, Jolinar saw the airman coming towards them.

"Daddy, that's the airman I yelled at"and Jolinar pointed at the airman.

"Airman, come here please" Jack said, as they all stopped. The airman walked over to Jack.

"Is he the one?" She just nodded.

"Is it true, that you swearing in front of my children even though my daughter asked you to stop swearing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you continue?"

"I don't like kid's sir; they are spoiled little brats sir."

Sam could see that Jack was getting angry and then Jolinar kicked the airman in the knee.

"Ow, that hurt."

The airman was rubbing his knee and Jack calmed down and tried not to laugh.

"We are not brats," Jon said standing next to his sister.

"Permission to leave sir?"

"Ok; just be warned, if this happens again and I find out, you will not only have General Hammond on your back. Do I make myself clear airman?"

"Yes, sir"

Then the airman saluted and Jack returned the salute before they parted. They all headed to the locker rooms to change. Sam went into the woman's locker room while the men entered their own. The kids headed to the Infirmary to let Janet know that the others would be there soon. Fifteen minutes later and SG1 walked into the Infirmary and headed to their normal beds. The kids walked outside and waited for them outside. After they were finished with their post ops exams with Janet they started to leave.

"Sam, can I see you in my office" Janet asked.

"Sure; Jack can you let General Hammond know that I'm going to be late?"

"Sure sweet heart, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine and take the kids with you I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok"

The men left the Infirmary and headed to the briefing room, taking the kids with them, while Sam and Janet headed to her office. Once in the office and the door was closed Sam sat down.

"Janet what is it?"

"Sam, you're pregnant, about eight weeks along and you are starting to show already."

"You're joking?"

"Nope; if you want to, we can find out how many you are carrying this time?"

"Ok but first I'll have to let Jack know."

"Ok, you know where I am when you are ready to find out."

"Thanks Janet, I better get going."

"Congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Janet."

Sam left Janet's office and she headed to the control room and asked Lt Simmons to send a message to her father. Then she headed to the briefing room where the others had already started. As soon as she sat down,

"Is everything ok Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yea, everything is fine."


	3. Chapter 3

3

After the debriefing, Sam asked Daniel and Teal'c to keep the kids busy for a short time while she had a talk with Jack. They had gone to their quarters and were lying down on the bed.

"Sam, are you sure you are ok?"

"Jack, I'm going to ask General Hammond for a transfer off of SG1 for a while."

"What? Sam no…"

Sam put her fingers up to his lips, and then she got his hand and put it on her lower stomach while not breaking eye contact and she smiled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes; about eight weeks along. Janet noticed that I'm already showing."

"Sam, that is wonderful news and I love you and our kids so much."

Then Jack gave her a passionate kiss and then he went down to her lower belly, undid her belt and buttons and then pulled the zipper down and lifted her top up. Jack then started to kiss where the kids were growing inside of her.

"Kids, this is your daddy speaking."

Jack saw that Sam was giggling, when he looked up at her and then back down to her stomach.

"I want you kids to behave yourselves while in there, ok? We love you."

Then Jack started kissing down there again before working his way up to Sam's lips.

"I love you Sam. Thank you once again for giving me a second chance to be a father."

"I love you too Jack and you make a wonderful father, husband and lover."

They kissed just as the alarms went off.

"That would be Dad."

"I thought that he wasn't going to be here until tomorrow?"

"I had a message sent before the briefing, when I found out."

"Oh, ok. Here let me."

Jack did up Sam's clothes for her and put her boots on before he did his own. Then they headed to the gate room but before they got there they ran into Jacob and George walking along the corridor.

"Dad" Sam said and then she gave him a hug.

"Sam, how are you kiddo? I got your message, is everything ok?"

"Yea; if you two can follow us, we will tell you."

"Ok."

"Airman: would you ask Daniel Jackson and Teal'c to meet us in the infirmary?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir" and then the Airman went to make a phone call.

"Jack, do you know what's going on?"

"Well yes and no, and it's good to see you too Dad" Jack said smiling, with his arm around Sam's waist.

'_Jacob I think your daughter is pregnant.'_

'How can tell Sel?'

'_For one she is glowing just like the last time she was pregnant and she is showing, can't you tell that there is a small bump already?'_

'Holy Hannah, so that is why we are going to the infirmary and that smile on Jack's face? He must be really happy about it.'

'_Yes, he is.'_

When they reached the infirmary Janet was waiting for them. Sam went over to one of the beds while Janet pulled the curtain across, then a minute later it was pulled back. By that time Daniel and family, Teal'c and the kids had arrived.

"Ok, now that everyone is here Sam and I have got some great news to share." Jack said.

"Mommy, are you ok," Jolinar asked.

"Yes, mommy is fine. How would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"Cool, when are we getting one?" everyone laughed.

"Oh, in about seven months and your mommy is going to get fat in that time" Jack said.

"Kids, the reason I'm going to be big where my stomach is because that is where the baby is growing."

"Ok" Jolinar said.

"Jack, Sam, congratulations" Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir" Jack and Sam said at the same time.

"Sam, this is wonderful news!" Jacob said, as he gave her a hug.

"Ok, let's see how many she is carrying this time." Janet said.

Janet put the white stone on Sam's lower stomach and then it started to glow. A hologram appeared and then Janet used a clear, glass board to move the images around. When she got to where Sam's womb was, she enlarged the picture.

Jack was holding on to Sam's hand while Janet was doing her thing. She checked out how many embryos Sam had and she took a good look.

"Ok, everything looks normal here. Would you like to know how many you two are having this time?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Janet, are you saying that there are more than one?"

"Yes."

"Jack, its ok with me."

"Ok, doc, how many?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

"There are four; they are, here, here, here and here."

Janet pointed to where the four embryos were in Sam's womb. They were happy with the news. Once she was finished, Janet had them leave so that Sam could get dressed. Once she was dressed, Sam and Janet joined them in the hallway.

"This is cause for a celebration tonight; how about pizza at home?" Jack asked.

They all agreed and three hours later they were at the O'Neill home eating pizza and the men were having beers, except for Teal'c and everyone else had chocolate milk. They were all laughing and joking, enjoying themselves.

The kids all had their bath before bed and once they were all in their PJs they gave everyone a kiss and a hug good night. Jack and Sam tucked the kids in and gave them a good night kiss and then activated the shield before joining the others. An hour later everyone left to for their homes but Jacob was staying with them. Sam had made up the guest room for him and he turned in early as well. Jack and Sam cleaned up before they headed off to bed themselves.

The next day was going to be busy for everyone. It was the kids 5th birthday and they were getting everything set up for a kiddie lunch party backyard. All of the children from the play centre and their parents were invited to the party as were the families from the SGC.

They were getting everything set up and everyone had brought finger food for the lunch, while Jack and three others cooked hotdogs on the barbeque. There were going to be over five hundred guests at the kid's birthday party.

There were lots of sandwiches; chicken, egg, and ham salad sandwiches, with potato and macaroni salads. There were also chips, veggies and dip and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. There were lots of sweets and also fresh fruit. Mark and his family came for the special day also.

After lunch, there was ice cream, jell-o and fruit salad for all of the kids. The fruit was from off world; from the Alpha site where Jack and Sam had planted it.

Dr Knight and his family were there also. His wife had become pregnant three months after Jack and Sam had met with her and she had given birth to a boy. Two years later she had twins; a boy and a girl and now she was six months pregnant with another daughter on the way. After lunch, Jack and Sam were on the back patio and Jack picked up a micphone,

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Jack asked and everyone went quiet.

"On behalf of my loving, beautiful wife and children we would like to thank you all for coming here today to help celebrate our seven wonderful, special, children's fifth birthday. I hope everyone has had plenty to eat and drink but I hope you all have left some room for this, bring it out guys. Kids, would you come up here?"

Their children went to Jack and Sam when seven, two meter round chocolate cakes came out, with white frosting on top and the boys' names done in blue icing and Jolinar's done in pink and each cake had five candles on it. Everyone sang happy birthday to them and then the kids made a wish and blew out the candles. There was applause and then the cakes were cut up and passed out to the party guests.

The party continued on until the late afternoon and then the guest's began to depart. They had enjoyed themselves and by sunset everyone had left. There was just one more thing to do for the kids before they went to bed and that was their birthday presents.

Jack and Sam had bought them their own school backpacks, with their names on them. Jacob and Hammond had their very own. personal, army dog tags made for them. They were just like the ones that everyone else wore. Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet got them all a black tee shirt with the SG1 badge on the sleeve and their names on the front of the tee shirt, plus a green cap just like Jack's and green pants to go with them. They received a set of four each that they could wear on base and off world. Everyone had a great day and they all were all tired out and they weren't done. The next day they were all going off world to the Alpha site for another party.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next day Jacob went to spend a few days with Mark and his family while the O'Neill family went to the base. The children arrived wearing their little SG clothes and carrying their own small backpacks, with their names on them. Everyone smile when they saw them walking past. When they reached the gate room, General Hammond was waiting for them and he smiled when he saw them walk in and they all smiled back.

"Sir, the O'Neill family is ready to ship out, sir." Jack said, making Hammond chuckle.

"Ok but before you all leave, I have a surprise for you kids." then a door opened and a man in a suit walked in, with another man walking behind him. When they saw who it was,

"Mr President" the kids said at the same time, and they walked over to him. When the Secret Service bodyguard tried to stop Jolinar, by grabbing her hand,

"Hey, let go of me, you big bully."

"Please stand back children; the President doesn't want to talk to children."

"Hey, let my sister go or you are going to end up in big trouble Mister." Jon said and then the boys walked toward Jolinar.

"Hey, you better let my daughter go! Otherwise you are going to land on your butt and be picked on by my kids." Jack said.

"Can't you control your children sir?"

"Yes but all they want to do is say hello to your boss." Jack said.

"Are you going to let me go?" Jolinar asked and he didn't say anything.

"Ok, you've asked for it. Granddad George, can you ask Auntie Janet to come down here with her big needles? This guy is going to need them." Jon said.

"Ok, that does it! You've made me angry; boys, attack." Jolinar said.

The boys dropped their bags as Jolinar punched the guy in the crotch and then they attacked him as he bent over in pain.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Jack said to Sam.

They all watched the kids climb all over the guy who then lost his balance when Jon and Jacob attacked him and he ended up on the floor. The kids jumped on him and the guy didn't stand a chance against seven five year olds.

"Ok fall back!" Jolinar said and the boys did. When Janet walked in to the gate room, the Secret Service agent was on the ground.

"Oh no, not again! What have you kids been up to now? Are you alright?" Janet said as she crouched down next to the guard and he slowly sat up.

"Yes thanks; I'll be fine."

"Ok, just to make sure I'll check you over in case these kids put something down your shirt."

"Ok" Then she helped him up from the floor.

"Sir, with your permission?"

"Go, I'll be fine" the President said, smiling.

The guard and Janet walked out of the gate room and then the kid's walked up to the President.

"I am sorry about what happened to your bodyguard Mr. President." Jolinar said.

"That's ok; you kids look great in your uniforms. Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you sir" they all said at the same time and smiled.

"That's alright. Who taught you kids how to defend yourselves like that?"

"Mommy, daddy, Uncle Teal'c, the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and some of the SG team members. They all say that we are getting really good with our training" Adam said.

"I see; keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir." Jon said.

Then he shook the kid's hands before they headed back to where their bags were. Jack and Sam walked over to him,

"Sir this is a surprise, again." Jack said, smiling.

"Yes it is; your children look really great Colonel, Major."

"Thank you sir. They are good kids and everyone is teaching them something. Daniel has started teaching them languages. He is also showing them the writings in both Goa'uld and Ancient."

"Wow, starting off early aren't you?"

"Well sir, they are all smart like their mother." Jack said putting his arm around her shoulders and smiling and this made the President smile.

"Ok, I better let you guys go. Enjoy yourselves."

"We will sir." And then Jolinar walked up to them.

"Mr President, are you busy today?"

"No, I'm not but I do have to be back at the White House by tomorrow morning for a meeting." Jolinar turned to his brothers and they walked over to her.

"Mr President sir; since you couldn't make it to our birthday party yesterday, could you join us off world? We are having another party today and you are more than welcome to join us at the party." Jolinar said.

"I have always wondered what it was like to go through the gate. Why not? But I don't think I could wear these clothes."

"Grandad George, are there some BDU's that Mr President could wear and boots. We don't want to get his new, shiny shoes ruined do we?" Jon said, smiling.

"No we don't. If you will come with me sir, I'll get you some BDU's and boots to wear for both you and your bodyguards." Hammond said, smiling.

They walked out of the gate room and fifteen minutes later the five members of the President's Secret Service detail and the President were all wearing BDU's.

"This is different; what happens now?" the President asked. General Hammond gave the signal and the gate started dialling.

"What's going on?"

"Watch this, it is so cool." Jolinar said, smiling as she held on to the Presidents hand.

Then the gate connected and they all walked up the ramp together. Jon was holding the President's other hand while the other five were holding the bodyguards hands, to let them know that it was ok. Jack and Sam went through the gate first.

"Ok, just remember to breathe normally and everything will be fine." Joilnar said.

They all walked through the gate to the Alpha site and when they got there they were greeted by six Jaffa.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Wow, that was incredible! Where are we; it looks like Earth."

"Earth is over twenty million light years away." Jack said smiling and then they noticed Sam was running behind one of the cargo ships parked nearby.

"Crap; excuse me, I'll be right back." and Jack took off after Sam.

"What's wrong with your mother? Is she always like this?"

"No, it's morning sickness. Mommy is pregnant and she is going to have four babies." Michael said.

"Four? Wow, I hope she is alright. What is that noise?" then a cargo ship arrived and it landed not far away and Daniel and Teal'c walked up to them.

"Hey kids, where are Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c approached them.

"Over there, morning sickness." Jon said, as he pointed to the cargo ship.

Suddenly the President's five guards drew their weapons when they saw Daniel and Teal'c. They stopped in their tracks and at the same time the Jaffa raised their staff weapons.

"Mr President, it's ok. This is Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c; they are the other two members of SG1." Jolinar said,

"Ok, stand down you guys, its ok." then they lowered their guns.

"Ok, you too guys. They are just doing their job, protecting the President so lower your weapons." Jolinar said to the Jaffa and they did.

"Mr President, it is an honour to meet you. Welcome to the Alpha site." Daniel said.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped forward and shook his hand. Jack and Sam walked around the front of the cargo ship and Jack had his arm around Sam's shoulder and she was leaning against him for support.

"Daniel, Teal'c; when did you guys get here? How long have you been here?" Jack asked as they approached the group.

"Oh well, when we returned to the base there was an important message for me to come here. We have been here since last night."

"Ok, so what was so important that you both had to come early?"

"A Jaffa patrol found another Ancient room but the hand print is small; a child's hand print."

"You don't think?"

"Jack, there is only one way to find out."

"Ok, let's go campers. How much time before the party begins?"

"Eight hours; we can use the cargo ship to get there since the Jaffa and the Tok'ra have cleared a landing area for a cargo ship. We can go now, if you like?"

"Ok, let's go."

They walked into the cargo ship and the President looked around the ship and then went up front, where Teal'c was. They took off in the ship and headed to one of the camps. As they approached the camp, they could see a clearing near a hillside and they landed the ship.

"We have arrived Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said.

The door opened and they went out side and were looking around when two Tok'ra approached them.

"Garshaw, Anise; did you find anything?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, we have. There is a wall with writings on it and it is from the Ancients" Anise told them.

"Show me?" Daniel said.

They walked over to the part of the wall that was exposed, Daniel had a closer look and so did the kids. Jack introduced the two Tok'ra to the President.

"Damn, I haven't got my camera to take pictures of this and compare them to the wall that was found almost six years ago." Daniel said.

"Is there anything that you can translate?" Sam asked.

"Yes; from what I can translate, this is where all of the Ancient children go to….." Daniel turned to look at them.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asked.

"The children have to go into that room before they are five and half years old. There is something about knowledge and the gifts."

"What? Are you sure Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm sure but I will need some help removing the rest of these vines. It looks like there is more writing underneath it."


	7. Chapter 7

7

While they were talking and arguing, the children walked over to the first wall. They could see the door and the handprint, with writing underneath it and next to it. They all knew what it meant.

"We have to do this." Jolinar said.

"I know but what about Mom and Dad" George asked.

"We will explain after it is done." Jolinar said.

Then she took her hand and put it against the hand print. The door opened and they walked in. As they entered the lights turned on and they walked into the room, looking around. They could see three more hand print impressions, with writing underneath them. Jon put his hand on to one of the prints and the door closed.

They looked around the room and they saw the circle in the middle of the floor. Jolinar walked through it and a device appeared with two hand prints on each side of it.

"Woo, this must be it." Jon said.

"It is; according to the writing once it has done it's thing it will disappear back into the wall until the next child walks through the circle on the floor. I'm going first." Jolinar said.

She walked up to it and put both hands on the handprints and moved forward. The device suddenly grabbed her head and her brother's freaked out. But, they all knew it had to be done and then it let go of her and she collapsed onto the floor and the device disappeared.

"George, Adam, help me move her out of the way and then it's my turn" Jon said.

"Hey, her hands are bleeding!" Daniel said.

"She will be alright, remember what it said on the wall?"

They all nodded. Then Jon walked through the circle and the device appeared and he did the same thing as Jolinar. Jacob, George, and then Daniel followed. By that time Jolinar had woken up. Michael and Adam went over to her.

"How are you feeling sis?" Adam asked.

"Other than a headache and sore palms, pretty good." then they all stood up.

"Can you help us move Daniel? Then I can do it."

"Sure."

They moved Daniel out of the way and Michael walked though the circle and when the device appeared he also let it grab his head. When he collapsed, Jolinar and Adam managed to move him over far enough so that Adam could do it as well. By the time he collapsed Jon was starting to wake up.

Within minutes Jacob also woke up and before long the rest were awake. Jolinar walked over to the wall and read what was underneath the hand prints. She put her right hand up to the palm print and a hand basin appeared from the wall. She put her hand onto another palm print and another, smaller basin with a fountain of red water coming out of it appeared. She walked over to the first basin and look into it, then she put her thumb against the print above it and light red water filled up the basin so she quickly washed her hands.

"Quickly, before it disappears."

Then she went over to the second basin and she took a couple of big mouths full of water and then the others followed suit. Once they were done the devices disappeared back into the wall. They wiped their hands on their tee shirts and then Jolinar walked over and put her hand on the first hand print once again and the door opened and they all walked out. As soon as the last one walked out, the door closed and they walked over to where everyone was still arguing..

"Daniel they are not going in there; we don't know what's in there" Jack said, yelling.

"Jack why not! What harm could it do? I would like to know what's in there."

"No damn it."

"Daddy?" Jolinar said and Jack looked at her.

"What is it munch kin?"

"It's too late; we have already been in there."

"WHAT?" everyone said, in shock.

"What, all of you?" Sam said.

"Yes Mommy, look at our hands."

They showed their palms and Sam gasped when she saw the little white pearl in the middle of their palms.

"What, why?"

"We knew what the writings said and we all knew it had to be done and we knew that dad would say no. So we did it and we had our heads sucked as well. Mommy, Daddy, please don't be angry with us."

"Why didn't you tell us? What does the writing say?" Daniel asked."

"It says that the Ancient child or children will have to go though the process so they won't get sick or be ill in the years to come. These pearl things in our hands are to help protect us, as well as help heal others. Since we have both the Ancient gene and the protein marker and the naquadah from both Lantash and Jolinar, we don't have to hold hands like Mom and Dad do. If we want someone to tell the truth all we have to do is touch any part of their skin and we look into their eyes and just say to ourselves anything like 'the truth', or some thing like that." Jolinar said.

"Wow that is amazing." Daniel said.

"Kids, you know what would happen if the NID finds out about this?" Jack said.

"Yes dad but if they do find out and try to kidnap us they are the ones who will end up in a lot of trouble for messing with the O'Neill's. We can tell if someone is lying even before we touch them, and who is a Goa'uld and who is not."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nope not yet but probably in a few years time something will develop. We just have to wait and see."

"Ok, let's all head back to camp." Jack said.

They headed back to the cargo ship and back to camp. When they arrived, they were greeted by everyone there. The kids went for a swim with the other children and they were having a great time. The adults mingled for a while and a couple of hours later the kids had some lunch before talking to some of the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. They trained for a couple of hours before they all helped the Tok'ra with some of their scientific work and also helped with the some translations. An hour later they all had a rest before the big party that night.


	8. Chapter 8

8

When the kids woke up after their two-hour nap and they had freshened up, they went to find their parents who were helping getting things set up for the party. Since they were busy with the party, the kids went to help Daniel with the translations on the first wall.

Later that evening the party begin and everyone was eating, drinking the red wine that had been made from the red grapes. Everyone was celebrating the children's birthday and during the celebrations Jack got up and made a speech.

"I would like to thank you for what you have done to help put all of this together to celebrate our children's fifth birthday and their second birthday party, I know that the past five years has been hell and we all want this war to end. Thank you for teaching both your children and our children the true meaning of freedom and friendship and about the false gods. So, please raise your mugs to freedom."

"To freedom" they all repeated.

"Oh, one more thing, my beautiful wife is expecting four babies. We just found out a couple of days ago."

There was a roar of cheers from everyone and then Jack sat down and gave Sam a kiss. A good time was had to all; there was music, dancing, eating and drinking. It was getting late and the kids were tired so they went to bed by themselves while everyone else continued to party. Sam noticed that she hadn't seen the kids for awhile, so she went into their tent, with a small light. She found them, in their sleeping bags, sound asleep. She was relieved and smiled watching them sleep.

"Hey, is everything ok sweet heart?"

"Shh, come and have a look."

Jack walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her lower stomach and his head on her shoulder. He saw what Sam was looking at,

"Beautiful aren't they?" Jack whispered into Sam's ear.

"Yea, look at them; so innocent, so young."

"Yea; how are you feeling Sam?"

"A little bit tired."

"Ok, how about we call it a night and get some rest."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll let Teal'c know that we are heading off now."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Jack went to tell Teal'c that he and Sam were heading off and they would see him in the morning, then told some of the other's from the SGC that they were heading off. A few minutes later Jack and Sam got on one of the four wheeler bikes and headed to the room where they had lived five years ago. They were staying there for the night so they could have some privacy. When they arrived they walked into the room they found that someone had set up their beds for them. Once in bed, they kissed and made passionate love that night. Afterwards, Jack was spooning Sam and they drifted off to sleep, with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Jack and Sam headed back to camp. Their kids were eating fresh fruit for their breakfast and Jack and Sam joined their kids, Daniel, Teal'c and the President for breakfast. Daniel and the President were both suffering from hangovers from the night before.

"That was some party last night" Jack said when he and Sam joined them at the table.

"Yes it was Jack. Man my head hurts and all I had was one drink." Daniel said.

"They said that some of the wine was made four years ago for this special occasion." Teal'c said.

"They have been busy in the past five years" then they head someone calling for Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

"Over here" Jack yelled back.

"Sorry."

He said to Daniel and the President, who winced at the loud voices. Jack got up and went over to where one of the Tok'ra was heading his way.

"What is it"?

"We just received word that Anubis is heading this way with his new fleet and that they would be here in three hours."

"How many?"

"At least thirty mother ships. He doesn't trust the Jaffa anymore and he doesn't have many in his ranks but he does have a new weapon."

"What do you mean he doesn't have many Jaffa? What new weapon?"

"It is a foot solider; it can't be killed, and it wears a suit of some sort." Sam stood up and walked over when she heard.

"What about weapons?"

"Nothing can get thought this suite, not even your bullets. Even a zat cannot harm it."

"Is there any way we can get hold of this suit so I can study it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the Tok'ra spy has already hidden pieces of the suit on a planet and we know what to look for."

"Hang on, it could be a trap." Jack said.

"Jack, we could go with the Tok'ra. After all, we have a weapon of our own just in case it is a trap."

"Ok, we ship out in five. Go and meet us at the Stargate."

Then the Tok'ra was gone and Jack walked up to the stage while Sam went to turn the speakers on.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Listen up everyone, we have a code red. Anubis is headed this way with his new soldiers and about thirty plus ships. I want to send all the young ones to Chulak for safekeeping. We have at less than three hours to get ready before they arrive, so let's get moving people." Jack said.

Everyone started to move around, getting everything sorted out. Jack walked over to where Sam and the others were.

"Teal'c, send the President and the kids back home. Let Hammond know what is happening, and have Fraiser and her teams on stand-by for any wounded, go!"

The kids, the President and his bodyguards, Jack, Sam, three Tok'ra and some other young children were on one ship heading to the Stargate. Jack, Sam and the three Tok'ra went though the gate first to the planet where the package was supposed to be. When they got there they moved into the trees and they searched the area around the gate. One of the Tok'ra found a bag and Sam had a look inside of it.

"This must be it, Jack. I need to take this back to the SGC to study it. Perhaps I can find a weak spot in the armour."

"Ok, but we haven't got much time Sam."

"I know, lets move out!" they were heading back to the gate when it suddenly activated.

"Take cover."

They all moved behind the Stargate and waited. They only heard one set of foot steps after the gate shut down. Jack took a quick look and he saw some one wearing an all black suit. It was the suit that they had just picked up. Then he noticed that Sam was also taking a look and then she crawled next to him.

"Jack, if we can knock him out we could take him back to the SGC. At least we will have a full suit."

"How are we going to knock him out?"

"Our weapons."

Sam showed Jack her palm and he nodded. Then they both stood up and held hands and walked out to where the soldier could see them. The soldier turned around and lifted his arm and started firing. Jack and Sam were able to get away just in time and then they quickly stood up and aimed their palms toward the solider. The next thing the soldier went flying into the air and hit a tree, before landing on the ground. They walked over to it and Sam checked it out.

"It's dead, the neck is broken."

"That's good news. Ok guys, it's safe to come out now. Come and help me with this thing."

They made up a stretcher and the four men carried it while Sam dialled Earth and sent the signal through and then they all walked though the gate to the SGC. The kids, Teal'c, Hammond and Jacob were all waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Dad, when did you get back?" Sam said, giving her father a hug.

"Half an hour ago; what is this?" Jacob pointed to the soldier on the stretcher.

"This is one of Anubis's new soldiers. Do you want to help find it's weak spot? We haven't got much time." Jack said as they put the soldier on the gurney.

"Sure, let's go" then they left the gate room.

An hour and a half later they still couldn't find a weak spot. Jolinar walked into her mother's lab and went to sit on one of the stools. She picked up one of the pieces that was on the bench and played around with it. Jacob noticed the she was studying it and that made him smile. He nudged Sam and she turned to she what her father was looking at then turned back to him and smiled.

"Like father like daughter." Sam said, making Jacob chuckle.

"Mommy, is this one of the pieces from the suit on that thing?"

"Yes sweetie, it is. We are trying to find a weak spot."

"I know; I was talking to the Tok'ra about it and I might have an idea mom."

"What's that sweetie?"

"I need an empty tranquilliser dart."

"Ok."

Sam called to have the darts brought to her office. A few minutes later an Airman came in and passed the box to Sam and then he was dismissed. She put them on the table in front of Jolinar and she picked one up and made a hole in the piece of the suit that was in her hand. Jacob and Sam were stunned at what Jolinar had just done.

"Jolinar, I can't believe what you just did. Now why didn't I think of that?" Sam said.

"Mommy, after the dart goes into it's body you could use the zat to kill it. It's just an idea mommy."

"You know munch kin it might work but we need to test it first." Jacob said giving his granddaughter a hug.

"What are we waiting for, we haven't got much time. Come on, let's test it."

Sam gathered the things she needed and they went to where the dead solider had been put. They tested Jolinar's idea and it worked. Sam called Jack and General Hammond to the science lab and when they got there Sam told them that Jolinar had found a weak spot in the armour. General Hammond gave them the go ahead to use all the darts that were on base for it to work and anything else they would need, as well.

Once they had everything that they could think of they headed back to the Alpha site and helped get everything set up. Their kids stayed behind and they were worried about them. All of the available SG teams went with Jack and Sam to the Alpha site.


	10. Chapter 10

10

They got every thing set up and then they waited. They then received the signal that Anubis had arrived. Fifteen minutes later the super soldiers arrived. They had it set up so that the darts hit them first and then the others would shoot them twice with the zats, killing them. When they got the chance they went and retrieved the darts from the dead soldiers and reloaded the guns while some of the others distracted them.

The kids, back at the SGC, were worried about everyone. They decided to do some experimenting of there own. Jon knew that baking soda and milk swell up together. So he put some of the slim that was under the super soldier's suit into a jar and put a small bit of baking soda on it. He couldn't believe the reaction when it swelled up. He ran towards the control room with the jar in his hands and when he got there he told General Hammond what he had done and showed him the jar.

General Hammond called to have all the baking soda on the base to be put into packs and to be brought to the gate room. Five minutes later there was 25 pounds arrived and he was told that twenty more was on it's way from town, Hammond called the Alpha site, where one of the SG teams, along with two Tok'ra and two Jaffa were guarding the gate.

Hammond told them about what the baking soda had done to the dead solider and that he was sending the soda through so that they use it in the darts to get the soda into the solider. They understood and as soon as the stuff was though the gate it was shut down. One of the Jaffa piloted the cargo ship with one of the SG team members on board with the powder and when they were near the fire zone the SGC soldier was ringed down with the powder. When on the surface he made for cover. He passed small bags of baking soda to each of men who had the dart guns and told them what to do.

They tried it out on the first shoulder; it immediately collapsed onto the ground before the zats hit it and they knew it worked. The war went on for five hours and Jack and Sam tried to do their best to tend to the wounded the best they could.

The kids got together and held on to one another's hands in a circle. They wanted to be there to help but no one would let them go. So, when the next load of baking soda arrived they decided to help out. When the last delivery of powder went through the gate so did the kids. Everyone, on both sides, was shocked.

The kids knocked out guard at the gate for a few seconds while they went on to one of the cargo ships. Jolinar was the pilot of the cargo ship and they headed to where Daniel had shown them where ruins were.

As soon as they landed they knew that there wasn't much time. They ran about twenty meters into the jungle area, into a cave. There were hand prints everywhere but they knew which ones they wanted. They each put both of their hands on to the prints and seven small chairs appeared. They sat in them and put their hands on the gel packs in the arm rests.

"Jon, George, Mike, you take care of the soldiers on the ground. Daniel, Adam, Jacob, you take care of the ships; destroy them all. I'll take care of the ships that are already on the planet" Jolinar said.

They closed their eyes and all concentrated on their targets. Suddenly there were all these little fire balls coming out of parts of the caves that hadn't been investigated. The Jaffa, Tok'ra and SG teams couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. The fire balls were going everywhere, destroying all the super soldiers. The majority of them though were heading out to space, destroying the ships that were in orbit and knocking out the systems of the ones that were already on the planet. At least they would be able to use the ships again. Within five minutes it was all over; everyone was shocked, including Jack and Sam.

Then their radios sprang into life; it was one of the men guarding the gate. He told them about the kids and what they have done but he didn't know where they went. Jack and Sam were worried and then, suddenly a fire ball appeared, going around them. They got into one of the cargo ships, with Teal'c piloting it. They followed the fire ball and when it disappeared into a cave, Teal'c ringed Jack and Sam down to the surface.

As soon as they were on the ground they went into the cave and found that they were all there. All seven of them in the little chairs and everything around them was glowing. Then the glow faded and the kids opened their eyes and blinked a few times. Then they saw their parents in the entrance way and they got off the chairs and went over and gave them a hug and apologised for what they had done.

Jack got on the radio and told Teal'c that the kids were fine and told him to head back to the site and help clean up the mess.

"Dad, did you like the fire balls?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, what were they?"

Jolinar walked over to the middle of the floor and picked up the green squid and took it to show them.

"Here you go mom, something for you to play with." Jolinar said, smiling as she passed the squid to her mother.

"Thanks, munch kin."

"We had better head back to camp Dad; they will need all our help." Jacob said.

"Ok, we will follow you kids out. Hey, who piloted the cargo ship here?" Jack asked as they walked out of the cave.

"I did dad." Jolinar said.

They made it back to the cargo ship and then Jack piloted the ship back to the site. When they landed they went to work, including the kids. Everyone was shocked when they saw the kids come out of the cargo ship. The kids also helped to heal everyone that was wounded.


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was getting dark by the time they were all finished and they spent the night at the site. The next day they headed back to Earth, while the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, removed the armour from the dead soldiers and disposed of the bodies through the activated gate.

When they arrived back General Hammond wasn't pleased with the kids and what they had done but then he found out why they did it. He was shocked to learn that they all had the Ancient's healing power, like their parents, and then what they did to end the fight, even though three Jaffa and two Tok'ra didn't make it.

The two Tok'ra symbiotes were ok but they asked for two new hosts, preferably two teenagers, one boy and one girl, twelve years of age to volunteer to become the hosts for the Tok'ra. After the long debriefing, General Hammond gave SG1 a four-day stand down because he knew that they needed to get the kids ready for school.

Two days later Jack and Sam dropped the kids off at school for the first time. Since there were lots of kids in the school, they thought that they should be able to make friends easily. The kids already knew what to do just in case an adult they didn't know tried talking to them. They also knew that only certain people from the SGC would be picking them up if SG1 was off world. They all made friends quickly that first day at school and their new classmates couldn't believe that there was seven of them.

Two months later during school they were all playing outside and Jolinar sensed that something wasn't right. She had a look around and noticed a black van across the road from the playground, so she memorised the licence plate number and then she went on playing with her new friends. After the bell, she went to talk to the Principal of the school and she told him that she needed to make a call to the base.

The Principal knew that if the O'Neill children wanted to call the base, it was only if it was important and the kids knew this also, so he let her make the call.

"Hello, this is Jolinar O'Neill; would you please pass a message on to General Hammond?"

"Yes, Miss O'Neill, what is the message?"

"Code orange, a big black bug, Alpha, Charlie, Golf 482."

"Ok, I've got your message and I'll pass it on."

"Thank you."

They both hung up and then she thanked the Principal and went back to class. When she got to her seat, she wrote down the same message and passed it on to her brothers, so they could understand what it meant.

General Hammond was being debriefed by SG6 after they had been off world for four days, when Walter walked in.

"Sir, there is a Code Orange at the school, the munch kin called it in. There is a black van parked at the school and she gave us the licence plate number. I just had it checked out sir and it's the NID."

"Ok, you know what to do, Walter. Thanks for the message."

"Anything we can do to help sir?" Colonel Reynolds asked.

"Yes; you can help take down whoever it is in that van. Bring them back here and use the tranquillizer darts, no guns and take the Zats but don't use them unless you have to. Dismissed."

"Sir, what about Major Carter?"

"Don't tell her, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" they all said and they left the room.

They went to the locker rooms to get changed into their civvies and then they headed out with another team and about a dozen SF's in tow. When they arrived at the school they quickly took out the NID agents with the tranquillizer darts. There were four of them and once they were subdued they headed back to the SGC.

When they arrived at the SGC they had their clothes removed, just in case they had any bugs in their clothing and put overalls on them. They were all scanned to check if there were any underneath their skin but they came up clean. Then they were put into holding cells until they woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

12

General Hammond found out that they had been video taping the kids and he wanted to know why. Three hours later they woke up, with headaches, and Janet gave them aspirin and water. By that time the kids had arrived at the base and they all went to see their mother, who was now four months pregnant. They were able to drag her away from her work so she could have some cake and chocolate milk with them. The kids told her what they did at school but didn't tell her about the van.

"Mom, Mrs Walker wants us to take a test tomorrow since we are getting straight 'A's' in everything." Jon said, as he took a bite of his cake.

"Really, and what happens if you pass?"

"We go up a grade Mom," Daniel said.

"Do you want to be moved up a grade?"

"We would but we will miss some of our friends in the class we are in."

"Let's just see what happens tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok Mom."

They talked about what they would like for dinner when Jack got home from off world, and since it was a Thursday night; everyone from SG1 plus Janet and Cassie, got together for pizza or Chinese or barbeque, for dinner and they watched a couple of movies together but the kids went sent to bed after the first movie.

They all chose pizza for dinner. After they had cake and chocolate milk Sam went back to work, while the kids went to see General Hammond. He was in his office, on the phone, and he waved them in. Once he finished on the phone he asked how their day went and they said it was good.

"Grandad George, what about the men from the van" Jolinar asked.

"They are not saying a thing and someone from the NID headquarters will be here in two hours to take them away."

"We would like to meet them; one at a time."

"Ok, I can't see why not."

He got on the phone to get everything set up and then they headed to the briefing room. When they arrived they waited for the first man to be brought in. Sgt. Siler had the cameras set up so they could tape everything.

Jolinar left the room to use the women's toilets and she passed one of the men. She looked into his eyes and keep saying 'the truth'. She touched his arm as she brushed past him and then kept walking towards the restrooms.

When the man arrived, with two SF's beside him, he sat down and looked at the six kids and General Hammond.

"I have nothing to say," the man said.

"What is your real name?"

"Grant Cook."

"Why were you video taping these children?"

"I was under orders to do it."

"Orders from whom?"

"Senator Kinsey."

"Why?"

"To see if they have some sort of power that could be used against the Goa'uld."

"How long were you supposed to tape them?"

"As long as it took."

"Was he going to test them to see if they had any sort of power?"

"Yes" then Jolinar walked back into the room and sat down.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What would the test be?"

"We were to kidnap one of the children and then wait to see what the others would do to rescue him or her."

"I see; what will happen if they did have some sort of power?"

"He would kidnap them all and get them to show their powers."

"I see; and what would he do if they do have powers?"

"He would try to brainwash them but I don't know how he was going to do that."

"Ok, thanks. Airmen, take him back to the holding cells."

The two airmen took him back to his cell.

"We could set a trap for Senator Kinsey." Jolinar said.

"How?"

"Thor; he could track which ever one of us they kidnap. We could play on the school grounds tomorrow and let them take one of us to where ever the Senator is. At least we could find out where one of there hideout's is."

"It is dangerous. One of you kids could be hurt."

"Nope; not if we surprise them first."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that they take me. As soon as I see and talk to Senator Kinsey I can send a signal by putting my hands together. That would send off a signal to Thor and he could beam the SG teams to where I am."

"Ok; I'll send a signal to Thor for his help. You kids better go and do your home work before your Dad gets back."

"Ok, see you later grandad George" Jolinar said.

That night they all had pizza and watched a movie before heading to bed. The next day they acted normal until morning play time, when a man grabbed Jolinar from the school play ground, near the gate, and then took off in a black van. All of the children were in shock.

Jon sent the signal to Thor to let him know that it had happened and then Thor waited for the teams to be ready to be beamed up from the SGC. He followed Jolinar's signal for over two hours until it stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

13

When the van stopped the man that grabbed Jolinar, grabbed her once again. She was yelling and screaming so he hit her across the face and she pretended to cry. He pushed her into a room and she banged on the door with her fists. She went over against the wall and slide down it and pulled her knees up and put her face down with her arms wrapped around her legs.

Jolinar knew that all she could do was wait and be patient. She didn't have to wait long before three men walked into the room and one of them grabbed her by the arm to make her stand up. When she did stand up,

"Hey, let me go, you're hurting me" she tried to get away from the man.

"Hello Jolinar, it's nice to meet you again."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I'm Senator Kinsey and what I want from you is to know what powers you have."

"What are you talking about? I'm just a five year old kid."

"Yes, a special kid, I might add; you and your brothers."

"What? Just because we have more brains that you have in your big toe?"

"Just like your father."

"Yea; when he finds out what you have done he and mom are going to kick your six from here to the base and back again. Auntie Janet will shove one of her big needles up your six so you wouldn't be able sit done for a month and Uncle Teal'c will torture you until you beg for mercy. How about that for starters?"

"Shut her up. We will begin the test soon."

The second man pulled out a syringe and when Jolinar saw it, she put her palms together quickly so she could send the signal. Once done, she touched her watch to make it beep and when they heard it beep,

"What the… shit… what is that?"

"It is a watch and you are in deep crap."

Suddenly there was a bright light and then they surrounded by two SG team with Zats pointing at them.

"Hi guys; there are about a dozen more outside that I have seen."

"Ok, we will take care of this bunch."

"Ok but be careful, he has a syringe in his hand."

One of the SG members used a tissue and took it out of the man's hand and put it in a plastic bag.

"Can I please have a zat for a minute?"

One of the team members passed a zat to Jolinar.

"You know Senator Kinsey, I forgot to add something before, when I told you what might happen to you?"

"What's that? You are not getting away with this, you little brat."

Then Jolinar zatted Kinsey once and he ended up on the floor. She passed the zat back before walking over to him.

"Perhaps that will answer your question. Ok boys, he's all yours." One of the men from the SGC passed a white stone to her.

"Thanks see you guys back at the base."

Jolinar pushed the button and she was gone. Five more SG teams were beamed down and all of the NID men and women were arrested. They also found a lab with all sorts of alien devices scattered on the workbenches.

Jolinar was beamed into General Hammond's office. She told him what had happened and what she did to Senator Kinsey. He laughed at that and while waiting for everyone to return he took her back to school, since she had a test to take.

Once dropped off, he explained to the other children in her class that the man who had kidnapped Jolinar thought that she was someone else's child but she got away and called him since her parents were out of town for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

14

They all understood and then he had to leave to get back to the base before the two trucks with the NID agents and the evidence arrived. He wished the kids all the best on their tests and then he left.

When General Hammond arrived at the SGC, he called the President and the Joint Chief of Staff to let them know what had happened and to let them know that Senator Kinsey was under arrest. They were pleased with what they had done and they wanted to be kept informed.

It took two hours for the military trucks, with extra personnel, to reach the NID hideout and when they arrived they checked the place and removed everything, once pictures and video records were completed. It took three hours to complete the clean up. In the mean time, the NID agents and the SG team members were beamed back to the SGC directly to the cell blocks. Once they were locked away, the SGC men beamed back to the location finish the clean up before beaming back to the SGC, since there was no longer any room for personnel in the trucks because of the equipment and alien artefacts loaded into the trucks and vans.

Later that afternoon, the kids arrived back at the SGC and they all went to look at the men who were in the cell blocks. They looked at them close up and they didn't say anything and then they left the room. They went to get their mother away from her work for a while, to have cake and chocolate milk.

They talked about what they did at school and about the tests that they had taken things like that. Afterwards Sam went to lay down for a nap while the kids went to see General Hammond.

When they arrived at his office, he was on the red phone and they all knew that he was talking to the President. They waited until he was finished on the phone and then they all went into the briefing room, since there were plenty of chairs there.

"Kids, we have a problem."

"What is it? Can we help?"

"I don't know if you can."

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"We have to some how get Senator Kinsey and the others to confess about the kidnappings when you were just all just babies and also now, with Jolinar's kidnapping today."

"Who's coming?" Jolinar asked.

"Major Davis and two members from the NID. They will be here in two hours to talk to all of our prisoners."

"Don't worry Grandad George, everything is going to be fine, trust us." Daniel said.

"Ok, where is your mother?"

"Resting at the moment."

"Ok. Do you kids have any homework to do?" They all shook their heads 'no.'

"Ok, I'll call you when they have arrived, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. Bye Grandad George" Jolinar said, and she gave him a hug and so did the others before they left.

"Oh by the way, how did you kids do on the test today?"

"A piece of cake." Jolinar said, smiling. Hammond chuckled as they left the room with grins on their faces.

Two hours later, when Major Davis and the two NID agents arrived, they were waiting in the briefing room. They all waited for whoever was going to be the first to be questioned. When they found out it was to be Senator Kinsey, Jolinar went and waited for him in the corridor and when the two SF guards arrived with him, she stopped them in their tracks.

"You know, this plan of yours isn't going to work. I'll be out of here by morning."

"What about your friends in the cells?"

"I'm not worried about them; they are not going to say anything."

"We will see."

Jolinar grabbed onto Senator Kinsey's hand and looked into his eyes while going over and over in her mind. '_The truth, the truth.' _They were like that for about ten seconds and then she moved her hand away from his and turned around and walked away.

The two guards and Kinsey walked on into the briefing room and once seated, the two NID Agents and Major Davis asked him a lot of questions, which he answered. They were all shocked to learn that he wanted to use the kids as lab rats for one thing and also to find out what powers they might have.

"Did you want the children killed when they were babies?" Major Davis asked.

"Yes, I wanted to find out what makes them so special and if they were able to cure all cancers and other diseases as well, since they are all Harsesis."

"What are you talking about?" One of the agents asked.

"So, you don't know that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are both Goa'uld?"

"What are you talking about? We all know that Major Cater once had a Tok'ra in her but the symbiote died within her to save her. As for Colonel O'Neill, the only symbiote that was in him left him thanks to a Tok'ra spy who saved his life" the second man said.

"You don't know what happened almost six years ago, when one of the Tok'ra hosts died and he volunteered to become the new host. But it died two days later and was absorbed into O'Neill's body and then a few weeks later Major Carter became pregnant."

"What, we are here to find out is the truth about your arranging the kidnapping of the children five years ago, which you have admitted. You are also charged with the kidnapping today of Jolinar O'Neill."

"Yes, it's all true"

"Thank you Senator Kinsey. General, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do; Senator Kinsey, are there any of your spies on this base?"

"Yes, there are."

"What are their names?" Major Davis asked.

Kinsey told them who his informants were in the SGC. Once they had finished talking to him, they had him sent back to the cells. They then asked for the next man. After three hours of asking them questions, they had found out where other rouge NID hideouts were. They were pleased with all the information and then they took a break for dinner. When they arrived in the mess hall, the two NID agents noticed that the SG1 table was bigger than the rest.

"General Hammond, why is that table over in the corner different than the rest?"

"That is SG1's table. As a matter of fact, they are due back in ten minutes, so if you will please excuse me, I'll be in the control room" then he left then alone.

"That's Colonel O'Neill's team, isn't it?" one of them asked Major Davis.

"Yes it is; would you like to meet them?"

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 15

15

They left the briefing room to go to Sam's lab and when they got there they found that Sam was working on some thing. She suddenly sensed the presence of a Goa'uld and she turned around and saw Major Davis and two strangers with him. She opened a drawer and pulled out a gun and faced them.

"Woo, Major Carter, what's going on?" Major Davis asked, in shock.

"Airmen" Sam yelled out and two airmen came into view and noticed that Sam had a gun pointed at the three men.

"Yes ma'am."

"Get General Hammond now; one of these men is a Goa'uld."

"What?" Major Davis yelled, stunned.

"Yes ma'am" and then one of the Airmen left to call General Hammond.

The other airman pulled out his gun and pointed it at them as back up and then the alarms went off.

"Damn" Sam said to herself and then the phone rang. Sam slid off of her seat and walked backwards and picked up the phone.

"Carter."

"Major, what's going on?"

"Sir, I have Major Davis and two gentlemen in my lab sir and one of them is a Goa'uld. I can sense a presence in one of them."

"Ok; SG1 just got back and I'm on my way" they both hung up at the same time.

"Ok; you three come in here, with your hands up and where I can see them." they put their hands up and walked into the lab.

"Over there."

Sam pointed to a corner and they walked to it and then the airmen walked into the lab and they waited until they heard foot steps coming their way.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jack asked when he walked into the room.

"Hi honey; sorry I wasn't in the gate room but one of these men is a Goa'uld. I could sense a presence as soon as they came to the entrance of the lab. "

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then Jolinar came into the lab and walked up to the three men. She looked into their eyes and then she pointed to one of the NID agents.

"This one Mommy."

"What? I'm not a Goa'uld." the man said.

"Hold out your hand please." Jolinar told him.

The man held out his hand and Jolinar held on to it for a few seconds while looking into the man's eyes. She let go of his hand and looked at her palm; it was glowing. The three men were shocked when they saw her hand and then she smiled at them and turned to look at her parents.

"Mom, you can put the gun down; he isn't a Goa'uld."

"Jolinar, I sense a presence."

"Yes, you do mom but he is telling the truth; he is one of us."

"What, a Tok'ra!" Daniel asked, in shock.

"Yes and no" he said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"My mother is a Tok'ra and my father is human."

"Oh my god; how many Tok'ra are there?" Daniel asked and by this time Sam had lowered her gun.

"About thirty thousand symbiotes that I can think of. So, you're not Goa'uld?"

"No, both my husband and I were once blended with two Tok'ra symbiotes, They both died within us and our children have got both the protein markers from both of us as well as the naquadah as well."

"Wow, I would like to meet some of the other Tok'ra and their hosts."

"Yes, we would like that but the bad news is that the Tok'ra queen is dead. Ra killed her when he found out that she betrayed him so there aren't many Tok'ra left. We are winning the battle against the Goa'uld; seven Goa'uld system lords are dead, with Ra being one of them" Jack said.

"Mommy, we are hungry" Daniel said.

"How about you join us in the mess hall for dinner?"

"Ok, thanks."

"Jack, Janet is waiting for you and the rest of SG1 with her big needles."

"Gee thanks a lot Sam for reminding us. We better go and face the doc's huge needles."

They all left the lab and Sam put her gun back in the drawer and she followed the rest of them to the mess hall. Half an hour later they were all at the mess hall talking and having their dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"So, what do these other Tok'ra do these days?" Jack asked.

"Well some are doctors, nurses, teachers, police, lawyers, judges, Army, Air Force, like your guys, the Marines, farmers, FBI, NID, CIA, the Secret Service, things like that."

"Wow; they all have done well then since being stuck here?" Jack said.

"Yes, their partners know about the symbiote that they carry and the children know about it also."

"Sir, I would like to contact Dad. I'm sure that he would want to be here for this."

"I'll put a call into him after dinner."

"Thank you sir, oh." and Sam put her hand on her stomach.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jack asked and Sam grabbed his hand and put it where she had felt the baby kick.

"Wow, that's some kick." Jack said, smiling at Sam.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Mommy, can we please?" Daniel O asked.

"Sure."

Sam moved her chair back and the kids took their turns and put their hands onto Sam's stomach and they all smile when they felt one of the babies kick.

"Your father is General Jacob Carter, host to Selmac?"

"Yes, that's him." Sam said, smiling.

"Do you know any Tok'ra who live here in Colorado Springs?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, they are good neighbours."

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Four; one is with the fire department, one is a policeman and the other two are teachers."

"Can you get in contact with them?" Jolinar asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Jack, why don't we invite them over tomorrow night for a barbeque? Hopeful Dad can make it also." Sam asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Could you contact them?" he asked the NID man.

"Yes; I can call them now if you like?"

"Sure" Sam said.

"What is your name?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I'm Adam Jones and he is Jake McKay."

"Are you related to Dr Rodney McKay?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he is my cousin. We have talked about the Stargate programme and he has told me a lot about you Major Carter."

"Oh? Like what?"

"He told me that you were sexy and you look really hot in BDU's."

"Did he? When I last spoke to him, I told him to go and suck a lemon" Adam laughed.

"Yeah, I know, he told me."

"Great, just great." Sam muttered to herself.

Adam was able to reach all four of the Tok'ra and they all agreed to meet. After dinner they talked for a while before Jack and Sam took their kids home. The next day Jacob arrived at their home. He and Selmac were looking forward to meeting the four Tok'ra, while he was there. Sam told him about what Jolinar had done and how she knew that he was a Tok'ra.

"Munch kin, how could you have known that he was a Tok'ra and not a Goa'uld?" Jacob asked.

"When I give Uncle Teal'c a hug, the pearl in my hand turns a cream colour, like this."

Jolinar held on to Teal'c's hand for ten seconds and then she showed it to Jacob. The white pearl had changed to a cream colour for about thirty seconds, before turning white again. Then she held onto Jacob's hand and a few seconds later she removed it and showed him; the pearl was glowing.

"Cool."

"Wow, can all of you do that?" and they all nodded.

The kids were playing in the back yard with their grandfather and father and Sam was watching them, when the door bell rang. She called out to Jack to let him know that someone was at the door. When he answered it, Adam Jones was standing there with four others behind him; two men and two women.

"Hi Adam, come on in; the family is in the backyard." Jack said.

He stood back and let them all in and once the door was closed he showed them out to the backyard.

"Dad, kids they're here." Jack yelled out.

They all turned and walked over to where their guests were waiting.

"Please take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes thank you," they all said and Jack disappeared into the house to get them all drinks.

"Hi, I'm Sam Carter O'Neill."

"We know who you are Major Carter." the Tok'ra symbiote for one of women responded.

"It's ok, they still don't believe me."

"What is you name?" Jolinar asked the man sitting next to her.

"My name is Tony Edwards."

"Hello, my name is Jolinar."

She held out her hand and he took it and they shook hands while looking into one another's eyes. When they let go, she looked at her hand and it was glowing. When he saw the pearl glow his eyes widened in shock and he gasped.

"Oh my god, she is a Tok'ra; look at her palms."

Jolinar showed them her palms and they were all stunned.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Yes, all of the children have them." Sam said and the boys showed them their palms. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"These children are special. They are the first Tok'ra/Ancient/Tau'ri/Harsesis children ever born" Selmac said.

"These children should be protected. If the Goa'uld ever find out about them they will try to kidnap them or even implant one of their own kind into them."

"That won't work. The symbiote would die within them unless it was a Tok'ra symbiote that was used." Sam said.

"How can that be possible?"

"We gated to the planet where Egeria's ship crashed. We didn't know at the time we arrived. It wasn't until a few days later when a friend of ours was able to translate the writings on the walls of the ruins. But by that time we had already had the Ancient knowledge down loaded into us, because of Ba'al. He was looking for a weapon and he had sent his Jaffa down to the planet to find it."

"How do we know that you speak the truth?" one of the women asked.

"You will just have to believe us." Jack said.

Jolinar was looking at the woman's eyes and when she noticed that Jolinar was looking at her she turned to look at her and their eyes met.

"You have doubts, don't you? You want proof?"

"Yes."

Then Jolinar broke eye contact and looked at her parents.

"Mom, Dad, show them your palms."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, show them," Jacob said, looking at her.

Jack and Sam showed them their palms with the small white pearl embedded in them.

"It is true then; you do speak the truth."

"Yes." Jack said, as he sat next to Sam with his drink.

"We will have to tell the others about this and they will be pleased. Do you know where the Chaapa'ai is?" Tony asked.

"We call it the Stargate and yes, we go through it everyday ourselves. Well, not me anymore; I used to until…" Sam said, putting her hand over her swollen belly and smiling.

"How many are you carrying?"

"Four, this time" Jack said.

"Your children are special. We would like to ask some questions, if you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead." Jack said.

"Which System Lords are dead?"

"Ah, lets see; there is Ra, he had a nuke blow up in his face; Seth, Sam killed him with the hand device; it broke every bone in his body; there was Hathor, she took an icy cold fall; Crones, a triple staff blast in the back and then zatted three times; Sokar, his nice little planet blew up in his face. Who else was there honey?" Jack asked Sam.

"Nirrti, she had her neck snapped after she tried to change the DNA of a village on a planet and then there was Osiris, she was removed from the host and then killed after wards. Ba'al, his first prime zatted him three times and then there was Apophis, staff blasts and zatted as well. The latest was Anubis; his ship blew up, as well as all his other ships. That is it so far in the past seven years." Sam said.

"What did you mean when you said that Osiris was removed from its host?"

"The host, Sarah Gardener, was host to Osiris for about two years before we caught her and had the Tok'ra remove the symbiote from her. Sarah is now living here in Colorado Springs and she knows about the Stargate program" Sam said.

"Oh, I see."

That talked about meeting new people on different planets and how they met the Tok'ra. They also talked about freeing the Jaffa and they talked to Selmac and asked questions about the Tok'ra.

After a steak dinner Jack invited Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie and Hammond to the house so they could meet them all. Before they arrived they told the four Tok'ra about Teal'c, so they would understand, and they explained how Cassie came to them. When they arrived, there was a lot of conversation and the asking of different questions. The kids went to bed when it was their bed time.

The rest talked until the early hours of the morning. Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Hammond and Teal'c left before midnight and Sam went to bed not long after they left. The rest stayed up all night talking about everything and anything.

It was 0630 when the kids got up. They all had a shower and got dressed, made their own beds and they were in the kitchen by 0700. They heard voices coming from the living room, so they went to see who it was. They found their father, grandfather and the guests still sitting around the dining room table, talking. Jacob spotted the kids.

"Morning kids."

"Morning grandad" they said. Then they gave him a morning hug and kiss.

"Morning kids, you're up early?" Jack said.

"Dad, it's after 0700 in the morning," Jolinar said, as she gave her father a hug and a kiss.

"Oh. What would you kids like to have for breakfast this morning?"

"Dad, you know it's Saturday and we always have pancakes for breakfast on Saturday morning" Jon said, making Jacob chuckle.

"Ok; would you guys like to join us for breakfast?" Jack asked.

They agreed to stay and they headed into the kitchen. Jacob and the five Tok'ra sat at the breakfast bar watching Jack and the kids make breakfast together. They could see that they were having fun. Once the pancakes and chopped up bacon was cooked, Sam came into the kitchen, following the smell of the cooking pancakes. She was wearing a long nightie and dressing gown and she was just waking up.

"Mmm, something smells good, morning" Sam said as she yawned.

"Morning mom, here you go." George passed her a glass of apple juice as she walked over to where Jack was cooking.

"Thanks George, morning honey" Sam said.

"Morning sweet heart."

Then Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and gave her a morning kiss.

"For crying out loud, would you two get a room," Jolinar said.

This comment got everyone laughing and caused Jack and Sam to break apart. Jack let go of Sam and they looked at each other and smiled. Then they cornered Jolinar and Jack started tickling her and then he stopped so she could catch her breath.

"Jacob, are they always like this in the mornings?" Tony asked.

"Yep; last winter there was a snow ball fight, this was just before Sam became pregnant, and it was the kids versus the adults. The kids won, of course, because the adults were out numbered, three to one."

"Oh, they all look happy together don't they?"

"Yes, the kids are very bright for their age."


	18. Chapter 18

18

While Jack was sorting out everyone's breakfast, Sam went back to their bedroom and had a quick shower and got dressed before joining the others for breakfast. They talked and laughed during breakfast and when it was over their guests left to head home to their own families and to contact the other Tok'ra on Earth. They wanted to spread the word about what they had found out about the O'Neill family and about the Stargate and about the Tok'ra queen. Both Jack and Jacob went to get a few hours sleep since they had been up all night talking.

While Jacob and Jack were sleeping, Sam and the kids went to the park for a few hours to play. Cassie spotted them leaving their house so Sam told her where they would be, just in case she wanted to join them later.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the park and it was a warm, sunny day. Sam sat on one of the park benches while the kids played on the swings, the slide, and the jungle jim. They were full of energy still when Teal'c and Cassie joined them about half an hour later and they had fun chasing the kids around the park, playing tag. Two hours later they all headed home where they found that Jack and Jacob had just finished their showers.

Teal'c and Cassie went back to their place to see what Janet and Daniel were up to. Janet had been called back to work and Daniel was still working on Jack's family tree.

"Ok kids, what would you like for lunch today?" Jack asked.

"Mc Donald's!" they all said at the same time.

"Ok, McDonalds it is. Sam, do you want to call the neighbours to see if they would like to join us?"

"Ok, you kids go and get changed."

The kids headed upstairs and they changed into clean clothes before they left for McDonalds. Sam called next door and Cassie answered the phone. She asked Teal'c and Daniel if they wanted to join them and they said yes.

Ten minutes later they all piled into their two SUV's. Jack had traded his truck in for a five door aspen green Ford Excursion and Sam had traded her Volvo in for a five door blue Ford Expedition after the kids were born. Jacob drove Sam's car since she couldn't get behind the wheel any more.

Ten minutes later they all arrived at McDonalds. The kids all had Happy Meal's, while Cassie had a McChicken combo; Daniel, Jacob and Jack all had a big Mac combo, while Sam and Teal'c both had the hungry buster combo.

They all went outside to eat their lunch and talk and Sam shared her ice cream with Jack. After the kids had finished their lunch they played for a while before they left to go to the mall for some shopping. Two hours later they headed home and that night Jack and Sam made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After dinner, they all watched a movie before the kids went to bed.

The next day they went to the base to see Jacob off and Jack went to do some paper work, while Sam went to her lab. Teal'c and the kids were watching a Star Wars video while Daniel carried on with his research on Jack's family tree.

The next four months were very busy for the O'Neill family; the kids were moved up two grades at school and they were still doing well in class. Sam had been put on bed rest for the last six weeks since she was getting bigger. Senator Kinsey and the rest of the rogue NID agents were sentenced to twenty years for the kidnapping of the children and conspiracy to commit murder of the seven children.

All of the first Tok'ra that had been living on Earth had been notified about the O'Neill family and had met some of them, along with Jacob. Some had even been through the Stargate to meet other Tok'ra who had been fighting the war. They kept in contact with each other through Jack and Sam and the SGC.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Some of the Tok'ra families moved to Colorado Springs and Denver so that they could keep in contact with Jack and Sam, as well as the off world Tok'ra. One day Sam went into the hospital to have a final check up to see how the children were doing. Janet and Dr Knight were happy with the way things were going with the children and they decided to keep Sam in the hospital until it was time for the babies to come.

Sam had been in the hospital for five days when the Jolinar, who was in school, noticed that both of the pearls on her palms were glowing. She some how knew what that meant and she spoke to her brothers and they noticed that their palms were glowing also. Jolinar went to see Mr O'Brien, who was a Tok'ra. Jolinar knocked on the staff room door and one of the teachers opened the door.

"Yes? Is there something I can do you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Mr O'Brien please; it is important."

"And your name is? "

"Jolinar O'Neill."

"Just wait here."

The teacher walked back into the staff room and then Mr O'Brien came to the door.

"Jolinar, what's wrong?"

"It's time."

"What do you mean?"

Jolinar looked around and when she saw that there was no one around she showed him her glowing palms.

"Mom is going into labour and we have to get there."

"Ok; I'll get Dr Jackson and Teal'c to come and get you kids and to send a message to Selmac and your grandfather."

"Ok, we will be waiting at the gate for them."

"Ok, go."

"Thank you."

Jolinar went to get her brothers and they all waited at the gate. Mr O'Brien had called the SGC and talked to General Hammond to let him know what had just happened and that the kids were waiting at the gate to be picked up.

General Hammond already knew because he had just received a call from the hospital to let him know that Sam's water had broke and she was asking for Jack. Once they hung up, General Hammond called Jack to let him know that it was time. He let Teal'c and Daniel know and they left to pick up the kids.

Then he went to the control room and had Walter dial the Alpha site and asked them to pass a message on to Jacob to let him know that Sam has gone into labour. Once that was done, he called the President and the Joint Chief's with the news. He knew by now that the word had spread to everyone on the base.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel and Teal'c arrived at the school and they collected the kids and they were on their way to the hospital. At that same time, Jacob came through the gate and General Hammond already had a car waiting for him topside.

Hammond went with him in the elevator. Jacob had already changed his clothes and Hammond told him what had happened. By the time they reached the surface, Jacob was thanking Hammond as he ran toward the waiting car. Once he got in he was on his way. Hammond went back down to his office and waited for the phone call.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Jack ran into the hospital towards Sam's room and they were just taking her out of her room when he arrived. Janet had a nurse get Jack changed into hospital scrubs while they were prepping Sam. Once he was ready, the nurse took him in to the delivery room where Sam was waiting for him.

"Sam!"

"Jack!"

Sam held out her hand for him and he took it, sitting on the stool next to Sam's head and then Dr Knight and Janet arrived.

"Shall we get this show on the road?"

Sam nodded and then she looked into Jack's brown eyes; he kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her hand. A few minutes later they heard the first baby cry as it took its first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Janet said.

"Harry Jack O'Neill" Jack said. Two minutes later, there was another baby cry.

"It's a boy."

"Richard Mark O'Neill" Sam said and then two minutes later.

"It's another boy, Sam." Janet said.

"Ryan Luke O'Neill."

Then three minutes later, the last baby cried and Janet started laughing.

"Four boys."

"You're joking?" Jack said.

"Nope, you have four beautiful boys. What have you named this little fella?" Janet asked, smiling.

"Terry Sam O'Neill" then Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Jack, why don't you go and tell the family and I'll stay here with Sam."

"Ok, see you soon sweet heart and I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room and he walked down to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for them. Jolinar walked up to Jack and held on to his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, which made him smile back before looking at everyone else.

"Sam and the boys are doing great" Jack said.

"Jack, did you say boys?" Daniel asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes, all boys; Harry, Richard, Ryan and Terry."

"Why those names Jack?" Jacob asked.

"Harry was my grandfather's name and Richard is Sam's favourite actor's first name."

"Richard who?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, some guy named Richard Dean Anderson. He was in a programme called MacGyver. Sam said I look a bit like him but younger."

"I love that programme Dad." Jolinar said.

"What about Ryan and Terry?" Jacob asked,

"Ryan, we were thinking of Teal'c's son Ry'ac and as for Terry that could be used for either a boy or a girl's name."

"Ok, congratulation Jack. I'll go and let George know and I'll be back in a few minutes." Jacob said before leaving the room.


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE: sorry fans i've had a real bad month with family health problems and i've been away as well. Now that i'm back, here is the next chapter which it will make all you campers happy

21

The others talked for about ten minutes when Jacob and Janet came in and Jack followed Janet down to where Sam was and she went to get their sons.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Happy."

He gave her a kiss before sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled out a small flask and opened it up for Sam and she drank the red water that would help her heal quickly. Once it was empty she passed it back to Jack.

"Thanks; it looks like we will have a few parties to attend in the next few weeks."

"Yea, it looks like it. I still can't believe it Sam; four more beautiful children you have given me."

"I know what you mean; they all were created out of the love we have for each other."

"Yes. Dad has gone to spread the word about the little ones."

"Ok. How are the munch kin's coping with all of this?"

"Good, I didn't know Jolinar liked watching your favourite programme?" Sam giggled.

"Yes she does and she likes watching the Simpson's too."

"Ah, ok. How did she find out about it when it was on late at night?"

"I have it on time record when we are at the base or off world, like you do with your Simpson's. Anyway, one day she took it out so that she and the boys could watch a programme and that was when they started to watch it and she has been asking me ever since to tape it for all of them to watch. They find it interesting to watch and learn."

"Ok."

Janet and three nurses came in with the bassinets with the boys in them and their names on the front of the bassinet. Jack walked over and Janet put Harry in his arms. Jack smiled at his son and then he took him over to Sam and passed him to her and then he went back and got Ryan and he put him into her other arm. Janet then put Richard and Terry into his arms and she took a photo of the six of them together before she went out and told everyone that they could go in and see them all.

A couple of minutes later everyone came in. They were happy that they each had a chance to hold one of the newborns. The children were happy about their younger brothers. Jolinar put her hand on each of the children and her hand glowed each time, so they knew that they also had both naquadah and the protein marker.

Half an hour later Jack noticed that Sam was getting tired, so he told everyone to meet back at their place for a celebration barbeque for dinner. Everyone agreed and they left the room and headed to the SGC.

Jack stayed behind for a while longer watching his four sons sleep and then he went over to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed. He held her hand and looked at her and she smiled at him even though she was still half asleep. Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'll let you get some sleep sweet heart; I've got a party to attend to."

"Ok, will you be ok?"

"Yea, knowing Daniel he will have invited everyone from the SGC around for a beer or two."

"True, I am getting sleepy."

"Ok, see you later and I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack gave her one more kiss and he watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. A few minutes later he left the room as Janet came in with the nurses to get the babies. Jack went to the florist shop and ordered two dozen long stem red roses and carnations and he had them sent to the hospital so Sam would have them when she woke up.


	22. Chapter 22

22

He stopped at the grocery shop and bought lots of steaks, hot dogs, buns and everything else, including drinks, for the barbecue. Then he headed home to get everything set up and he called Daniel to let him know that he was home and starting to set up.

Later that night Sam woke up and she saw flowers everywhere, including 'It's a Boy' balloons. She looked around at them and then she saw the one's that Jack had sent her and she smiled. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Many of the personnel from the SGC showed up, with food and drinks, as well as to help out. There was music playing, kids playing games and everyone was having fun. Everyone congratulated Jack and they were hoping to see Sam and the new arrivals in the next few days. The four Tok'ra and their families came to the party too. Everyone was gone by midnight and the place was cleaned up. The kids had been sent to bed hours earlier, since they had school in the morning and Jacob stayed over for the night.

Sam was in the hospital for a week and Jack stayed with her while the kids were at school. Sam wasn't bored because she had lots of visitors while she was in the hospital. Sam finally arrived home with the four boys and found that Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had put posters in the nursery rooms with the boy's names on them. Four bassinets had been set up in their bedroom for them.

Once the boys were settled down for their nap, Jack and Sam snuggled on the bed and they feel asleep for about an hour, until one of their son's woke them up. Jack went to get Ryan, while Sam sat up on the bed. Jack passed him to her so she could breast feed him. Once he was fed, Jack changed him and then held him until he fell asleep. By the time he put him down Richard had woken up and they repeated the same thing all over again.

Jack and Sam had a routine with the kids; when the boys were three months old the O'Neill family went to the Alpha site to show off the new additions to the family. Everyone there was happy for them and they stayed for three days before heading back to Earth.

The seven older kids were advanced another grade by the time they were six years old and they were now in classes with nine and ten year olds but they still played with their friends.


	23. Chapter 23

23

One Monday morning, at play time, Jolinar's friends were telling her about a new girl in their class. They said that she was quiet, distant, shy and she wore lots of clothes even though it was summer. Jolinar went to find the girl; she was sitting under a tree. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jolinar."

"Hello."

"Would you like to come and play with me and my friends?"

She looked up at Jolinar and then over at her friends and back to Jolinar. She could see lots of hurt in her eyes.

"No thanks, I just want to be left alone."

"Why would you want to be left alone when you could be making friends?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Why; who says so?"

"My foster parents."

"That sucks. What about your family?"

"My mother passed away three months ago; she was killed in a car accident and I don't know where my father is."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you know what he used to do?"

"He was in the Air Force but the social workers haven't found him."

"That is strange; do you know his name?"

"Yes it's on my birth certificate; his name is Captain John Peterson and he works at the Pentagon in Washington."

"Mmm, something smells fishy to me. Perhaps I can help you find you father."

"How?"

"Well, if you come and play with us, I'll tell you how at lunch time. Deal?"

"Ok."

"What is your name?"

"Joanne Peterson."

"Well, Joanne let's go and play."

She nodded and then she got up. They walked over to the others and they played for the last ten minutes until the bell rang and then they all went to their classes until lunch time. At lunch time all of Jolinar's friends and Joanne sat on the grass talking and Jolinar noticed that Joanne didn't have any lunch with her.

"Joanne, where is you lunch?"

"I haven't got any. My foster parents told me that I haven't been working hard enough to earn it."

Jolinar put down her lunch and she quickly pulled up Joanne's jersey and they were shocked at what they saw.

"Why did you do that?"

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"That's none of your business."

"Joanne; come on, you can tell us, we are friends. I know that you must be hungry." She nodded.

"Here, you can have half of my sandwich and grapes" and the rest gave Joanne some food to eat.

"Thank you" then Jolinar saw Mr O'Brien.

"I'll be right back." Jolinar said, as she got up and walked over to where the teacher was standing.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Mr O'Brien, can I talk to you for a minute please?" He was talking to one of the students.

"Sure, what is it Jolinar?" as they walked where no one could hear them.

"Can I use your telephone? I need to call Grandad George and I promise I will explain afterwards."

"Ok" he passed the phone to Jolinar and she called the base.

"Hammond"

"Grandad George? It's munch kin here."

"What are you calling for? You know better then to call me unless it is important."

"I know but can you do something for me? Can you try and find a Captain John Peterson? He used to work at the Pentagon, about six years ago. You see, I have made a new friend and her name is Joanne Peterson. According to what she told me, her father doesn't know about her and she is in a cruel foster home. She is just skin and bones; her mother was killed in a car accident three months ago and it seems that the social worker can't find him. I think I smell a rat; what do you think?"

"Ok, I'll check it out for you. Is there anything else?"

"Yea, could you check up on her foster family as well. Also, is there any chance of getting some of that yummy fruit from the Alpha site? I have given her half of my sandwich and grapes and so have my friends. She was staving and that is why I thought of the fruit; it might help her build up her strength because she needs it."

"Ok, I'll have some for you and your brothers and I'll start checking the other information out for you."

"Sweet; thanks Grandad George, bye and don't forget to eat lunch or you will get an ulcer and you don't want Auntie Janet's big needles." Jolinar could hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I had better go, see you this afternoon."

"Ok bye."

"Bye" then they hung up and she passed the phone back to Mr O'Brien.

"Jolinar, are you sure about her?"

"Yes; I know that she is telling the truth and I saw her arm. Look at her, she is a mess and she told us that her foster parents hardly give her any food because she hasn't worked hard enough to earn her keep."

"Ok, I'll check her file and find out some more details and pass them on to General Hammond."

"Thank you and thanks for letting me use the phone."

Then she headed back to her friends and they all talked and played until the bell rang. After school two SF's that the kids knew went to pick them up from school. When Jolinar saw Joanne she went over to her.

"How was class this afternoon?"

"Good; thanks for lunch but I feel so embarrassed about it."

"Don't be. Do you have breakfast in the mornings?"

"Sometimes."

"Look, I'll bring some extra food tomorrow. Cheer up, I have a good feeling that something good to going to happen to you soon."

"Do you think so?"

"Yep" She said, with a grin on her face.

"Joanne, get your ass in this truck" A man was yelling as her.

Everyone turned to look at the man. He was in his forties, with black hair and brown eyes and he had about three days of growth on his face. Jolinar saw four boys get into the truck. They were between five and ten years old and they all looked a bit over weight.

"I better go, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, just think positive and we will talk some more tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks."

Jolinar watched as Joanne got closer to the truck. He had gotten out of the trust and she saw him hit Joanne across the head, which made her fall to the ground. She started crying and he was yelling at her while the boys were all laughing. This made her mad and she walked over to him and stood between them and she helped Joanne up.

"Who the hell are you?" Jolinar didn't take any notice of him.

"Are you ok?" she was helping Joanne to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." the guy grabbed Jolinar and swung her around.

"I asked you a question girly; who the hell are you?"

Jolinar noticed that the SF's were walking over to her and she gave then a slight shake of her head to let them know that she could handle it.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"If you would stop yelling at me I'll answer your question. Please get your grubby hands off of me or you will suffer." He just laughed at her.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are?" He was getting angrier by this time.

"I can be your worst nightmare."

"Just keep out of my way and don't talk to this little bitch again" he said, as he pointed to Joanne.

"I'll talk to who ever I want to. You're not my father so you can't tell me what to do and mind your language."

Then he grabbed both of her arms and shook her. Jolinar used her right hand and grabbed his crouch and squeezed while at the same time she used some of her power to send pain into the area and he let go of her and she let go of him. Both of his hands went to his crotch as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"This is for whacking my friend on the back of the head."

Jolinar then punched the guy in the nose. He screamed as he put his hand up to his nose.

"You broke my nose."

"You deserved it. If I find out that you or your family so much as hurt one hair on Joanne's head while she is in your care, you won't just have me to answer to. See you tomorrow Joanne." Joanne was smiling at Jolinar.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Jolinar turned around to see some of the students and their parents looking at her in shock.

"What?"

"Jolinar, you have a mean hook there for a six year old." one of the older kids said.

"Gee, thanks. I better go; I don't want to get these two into trouble with the boss, bye."

Jolinar hopped into one of the trucks and once the two drivers got in they were on their way to the SGC. When they arrived, General Hammond was waiting for them.

"Munch kin, what have you done this time? I just got off the phone with Mr O'Brien."

"Why don't I tell everyone about it over cake and chocolate milk? Then I don't have to repeat myself."

"Ok, this better be good."

"It is; she broke a guy's nose," Daniel said.

"You mean a kids nose?"

"Nope; a man's nose. One of the older kids told her that she had a mean right hook" Jon said and Hammond chuckled.

"What has your father been teaching you?"

Ten minutes later they were in the mess hall with SG1 and Janet. Jolinar told them what had happened at school and about her family and the foster parents. Then she told them about what happened after school. Daniel had a mouth full of coffee when she came to the part where she grabbed the guy's crotch and Daniel spat his coffee all over Janet. Everyone burst out laughing and once everyone had settled down and Janet had wiped the coffee off her and Daniel apologized to Janet, Jolinar continued telling them what happened, until she got into the truck.

"Thanks for telling us munch kin," Jack said, giving his only daughter a hug.

"Dad, it's just that I'm worried about her, even though she is new in the school."

"I know you care sweetie. Sir, is there anything you can do?"

"I already have. When munch kin called me at lunch time, she asked me to find out a few things."

"Did you find him Grandad George?" Jolinar asked him.

"Yes, I did. I found out that he was killed in a car accident six years ago."

"Oh no; no wonder he didn't know. When did he die?"

"May."

"That means that Joanne's mom was about eight weeks pregnant with her at the time, because she was born in December, seven months later. Is there any other family?"

"Yes, his parents live in Denver and he was their only child." Jolinar was thinking and everyone was watching her.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"Well, if that is the case, we should get them together but I know you will want to have a DNA test to prove that Joanne is John Peterson's daughter."

"But he is dead?"

"Was he adopted?"

"No."

"Auntie Janet, what percentage in common does it have to be for Joanne and John Peterson's parents have to have to prove that they are related?

"Well it depends on the blood type. If they have the same blood type, ninety percent plus, if different eighty percent."

"Sir, is there anything that you can do?" Jack asked.

"I'll go and make some more calls."

"Grandad George, what about the rat?"

"Yes, you were right about that. The social worker didn't send any papers through to the Pentagon to try and locate Captain Peterson but I did find something interesting about his parents."

"What's that?"

"They are millionaires."

"Holy Hannah!" Jolinar said and everyone looked at her.

"Sir, I could do the blood test at the hospital if you could get them to come here."

"Ok; I'll see what I can do." the kids talked about what they did at school that day before they went to do their home work.

Later that night, when they got home, Sam had just finished feeding Richard. She had the day off since she was only working two days a week. Once Richard was burped, she handed him over to Jack while she got cleaned up and checked on dinner. The kids were out side playing while Jack and Sam were talking in the kitchen and Jack told Sam about Joanne, Jolinar's new friend and about what had happened after school.

"Oh, that poor girl."

"Yes but the good news is Hammond found John Peterson's parents. They live in Denver and Janet wants to do a DNA test just to be sure."

"Ok, that's a good idea."

"Yea; do you want to hear something funny?"

"What?"

"When munch kin talked about the part where she grabbed the guy's nuts, Daniel had a mouth full of coffee and he sprayed it out, all over Janet." Sam laughed.

"That would have been worth seeing."

"Everyone was laughing, it was so funny at the time. Daniel was blushing and Janet was trying not to laugh."

"Can you get the kids inside and cleaned up, dinner is ready?"

"Ok, I'll put Rick back to bed."

Jack walked over to the sliding door and smiled, watching as his children played outside.

"Kids, dinner is ready, come in and get cleaned up."

The kids ran inside and up the stairs with Jack behind them. Jack went to put Rick down while the kids cleaned up before dinner. At dinner, the kids told Sam what they did at school that day.

The next day Jolinar was waiting for Joanne at the school gate and when she arrived Jolinar was shocked when she saw her. She had a black eye, a cut lip and she was nursing her wrist and she was limping.

"Joanne, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"The boys did it."

"Did he tell them to?"

"Yes and I don't know what to do. Can you please help me?"

"Sure, stay here for a minute." Jolinar saw Mike and she waved him over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Michael said when he saw Joanne.

"Mike, call Mom and she if she can come and get us."

"Yea, sure thing sis, I'll be right back" then he ran to the school office, while Jolinar stayed with Joanne.

"Joanne, from now on you will be staying with us, ok?"

"What about your parents?"

"Don't worry about them; when Dad takes a look at you, he will wrap his arms around you and comfort you and then he might kick your foster father's six. My brothers and I will kick those boys six's so they wouldn't be able to sit down for a month." this made Joanne smile.

"But he has a black belt and so do the boys."

"Hey, you haven't met my parents. Dad he is a pussy cat when it comes to us kids but he has killer hands. He is former black ops and Mom? Where should I begin with her?"

"What you your parents do?"

"They are both in the Air Force, so is our grandad and they all work at Cheyenne Mountain. We have one uncle that can snap a guy in half like a matchstick but he is really just a big teddy bear when it comes to us kids."

"Wow, what do you mean, kicking their six?"

"Oh that's Air Force talk; it means kicking their butts." Just then Mike ran back over to them.

"Mum is on her way. I've already told the teachers about Joanne."

"Ok, thanks."

Then he headed towards his brothers and friends. As he walked away, Joanne saw the four boys walking towards them.

"Oh no!" Joanne said.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Jolinar turned to see the boys walking towards them and then she noticed that Mike was watching them. Mike saw Jolinar making little hand signals and he nodded; then he went to get his brothers.

"Well, well, look who we have here." the older boy said, looking at them.

"You know what you bullies are?"

"What?"

"Weaklings, just like your father. You like to beat up little girls because it makes you think that you are so strong and so tough. Well, you are not."

The oldest boy pushed Jolinar onto the ground. She got up and she used her right hand as she pushed him back. She had her palm facing out and she used a bit of her power. This caused him to fall on his butt and then she walked over to him and punched him in the nose and it started to bleed. Just then Sam and Janet arrived and they saw with there own eyes what was happening. They got out of the car and walked over to them, just as Jolinar addressed the boy on the ground.

"Now, you four listen up. If I ever find out that you have been beating up anyone ever again, you will have my brothers and me to deal with. Do I make my self clear?"

Jolinar stood there, with her hands on her hips, looking at them with an angry look. The second eldest just chuckled, thinking that it was very funny and then she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, to let him know that she meant business.

"Do you want to end up like your brother?"

"No, but I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be; you should be very afraid of me." Then he suddenly grabbed her long hair and she kicked him between his legs. He let her go and fell to his knees, grabbing his crotch. Then she said, yelling,

"Do I make myself clear?" He just nodded.

"Good."

Then Jolinar turned around to see Sam and Janet watching her, with grins on their faces.

"Hi Mom, Auntie Janet."

"Munch kin, you are so much like your father. I think you have been hanging around the base too long."

"Ya think?" and both women laughed.

"Mom, Auntie Janet, this is Joanne. Joanne this is my mother, Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill but everyone on the base calls her Major Carter, so there is no muck up between her and Dad's last name and this is my god mother, Major Doctor Janet Fraiser."

"Hello."

"Come on, we will take you to the base where I work and get you all fixed up, ok?"

"Can Jolinar come too?"

"Sure sweetie" Sam said.

They slowly walked to Sam's SUV and they were on their way to the base. Janet called the base for a wheel chair to meet them. Jolinar held on to Joanne's hand for support.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived and General Hammond and SG1 were waiting for them at the first check point.

"Munch kin, what's going on? Whoa, you must be Joanne?" Jack asked when he saw Joanne's face.

"Yes, sir." she said, nodding.

Jolinar introduced Joanne to everyone, including Teal'c. Daniel had the wheelchair with him, so Joanne got in and Janet pushed her to the elevator and Sam went with her. Jolinar told the others what had happened to her and what she did at school while they were getting the four baby's car seats out of the car and then they all headed to the elevators and the Infirmary.

Jolinar asked about the fruit and Daniel said that he would get it for her. They waited out side the Infirmary while Janet examined Joanne. They could hear her screaming and Jolinar ran into the room.

"What's going on?"

"We are trying to take her clothes off her but she is fighting us."

"Let me talk to her, ok?"

"Ok"

Sam and Janet left them alone and Jolinar walked over to her.

"What's wrong Joanne? Why won't you let them take off your clothes?"

"I'm ashamed of what they would see."

"Joanne, Auntie Janet is the best doctor on the base. Please let she and Mom help you; they just want you to put this gown on. Please trust them, like you trust me."

"Ok but will you stay with me?"

"Sure I will. Why don't I help you get changed?"

"Ok."

Jolinar helped her out of her clothes and when she saw the bruises all over her body she was shocked.

"Joanne, how long have you had these bruises?"

"Since I went to live with them."

"Did you tell the social worker about this?"

"Yes but she didn't believe me."

"Ok; how about we let Auntie Janet check you out and you can have a hot shower and then get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Ok."


	28. Chapter 28

28

Once she was in the gown Jolinar pulled back the curtain and waved Janet and Sam over.

"Ok, I see you have changed. How about we check you out, ok?"

"Ok"

"Mom, Auntie, I better warn you, it's not a pretty sight."

"What isn't pretty?"

"My bruises." Joanne said, looking down at the sheets.

"Ok, let's take a look, shall we?" Janet said.

She moved the hospital gown and she gasped when she saw Joanne's back.

"Sam, come have a look at this." Sam had a look and even she was shocked. Joanne's back was covered in both old and new bruises.

"Oh. My. God."

"Ok, Joanne; we are going to take some pictures of these bruises and then some x-rays too."

"Ok."

"Janet what about blood tests?"

"Good idea Sam."

"I hate needles."

"Join the club." Jolinar said, making Joanne smile.

While Joanne was having her x-rays taken Sam went to see Jack and the others who were waiting outside.

"How is she Sam?" Jack asked,

Sam just went into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her when she started crying. They were all shocked at her reaction.

"Hey, what's the matter sweet heart?" She moved back and just looked at him.

"She is a mess Jack. Her body is covered in bruises" and then she turned to the others.

"She has been abused while in that family's care. She is so underweight that there is hardly anything of her and how that poor kid has survived I'll never know. Sir, is there any chance of us getting custody of her until we know about the Petersons and if they are related?"

"I'll see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

"Yea, the social worker knows about what has been going on and she has done nothing about it."

"Ok, I'll let you know about any developments by the end of the day."

"Thank you sir. I better go back in there."

"Sam, don't worry; with much kin around as her friend things will get better for her."

"I know Jack" Sam wiped her tears away.

They hugged one another and he gave her a kiss before she went back into the Infirmary.

"Sir, I feel like kicking that guy's ass and beating the crap out of him for what he has done to that little girl." Jack said angrily.

"I know what you mean Jack but at least she has a caring friend like Jolinar. I'll go and make some calls so that you and Sam can have custody of her from now on."

"Thank you sir" and then General Hammond left to make the calls.

After the x-rays were taken and the blood samples taken and the photos of her bruised body were done, she was sitting up in one of the beds with both arms and her right leg in a cast. Jolinar was sitting cross legged on the other end of the bed and they were talking when Daniel came in.

"Hi Joanne, I'm Daniel."

"Hi."

"Here you go munch kin." Daniel said as he passed a bag to her.

"Thanks, Uncle Daniel. What have we got here; ah ha, here you go Joanne, as promised fresh fruit and help yourself."

Jolinar put the bag in front of her as Jolinar took out a plum and took a bite of it. Luckily, Daniel had brought some paper napkins so he passed some to both of the girls. Joanne looked at the different fruits and she picked up a plum also and she bit in to it.

"Yummy?"

"Yes and so juicy and sweet."

"Yep, just the way I like it." Jolinar said, as she took another bite with a smile on her face.

The three of them talked for about a half an hour and then Daniel left them alone to go and do some work.

"Jolinar, why does everyone here call you 'munch kin'?"

"Well, it was Dad's idea. I was the first born and the only daughter. The only time they call me Jolinar is when I'm in trouble, which has only happened twice."

"Ok, how many brothers have you got?"

"Ten brothers; there are the four babies and you know my other six brothers from school. We are all the same age."

"Wow, I suppose you all share a bedroom?"

"Nope, we all have our own room. Mom and Dad bought a big, old house before I was born. It used to be an old bed and breakfast place. It's got a big back yard where we all play and have fun."

"Ok, what about your neighbours? What are they like?"

"The neighbours closest to us is Auntie Janet's place which is next door. She has an adopted daughter named Cassandra, but we all call her Cassie. Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Daniel, Auntie Shar're and their two kids live there as well." she said.


	29. Chapter 29

29

At lunchtime Jolinar and Joanne went into the mess hall. Joanne was sitting in the wheelchair with a blanket covering her legs and Jolinar wheeled her over to SG1's table.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Jolinar went up with her tray and two plates. She saw one of the chefs there and he smiled and waved to her and he walked over to her.

"Hello munch kin, why aren't you in school?"

"A friend of mine is sick; she is over there at the table. What's good today?"

"Here you go, two chicken salad sandwiches and red and blue Jell-O." he said as he put them on to her tray.

"I'll bring two milk shakes over to you when they are done."

"Thanks."

Jolinar gave him a smile and then she walked over to the table and put the tray down and she sat next to Joanne. She passed the plate to her and then the Jell-O with a fork. They had started eating their sandwiches when Daniel and Teal'c came in. While they were getting their lunches, the chief walked over to the table with two milk shakes for the girls. They thanked him and he left the table. A couple of minutes later Daniel and Teal'c sat down at the table.

"Hi, how are you feeling Joanne?" Daniel asked.

"Ok, I guess. What is going to happen to me now?"

"You will have to ask Janet about that."

"Ok, but will I have to go back to the foster home?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know."

Janet was checking Joanne's test results and she was shocked at two of the results. She called General Hammond and a couple of minutes later he came into the Infirmary.

"What have you got Doctor?"

"Sir, look at these x-rays. Joanne has had both of her arms broken, six cracked ribs as well and her leg is broken also. Look at these sir."

He looked at where Janet was pointing on the x-rays, where the broken bones were indicated.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir; Joanne has the Tok'ra protein marker as well as the Ancient gene."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, here are the results. Someone in her family was a Tok'ra and another one had the Ancient gene. How this is possible I don't know sir and she is almost five and a half years old sir."

"Ok. Wait a minute; did you say five and a half years old?"

"Yes sir." then he went to the phone.

"This is General Hammond. I want SG1 to report to Dr Fraiser's office ASAP" and then he hung up. They all heard the announcement over the intercom,

"SG1 report to Dr Fraiser's office" and a couple of minutes later SG1 walked in.

"Janet, what's going on?" Daniel asked as soon as he arrived.

"Dr Jackson, the ruins you talked about the other day, the one to do with the kids. How old were they supposed to be for receiving their gifts?"

"Ah, before they are five and a half years old; why?"

"Joanne is one." Janet said.

"What? Janet, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she has both the protein maker and the Ancient gene, but there is no naquadah in her."

"Sir, we have to contact Tony Edwards about this." Jack said.

"I agree."

"Where's Joanne?" Sam asked.

"She is with munch kin in the mess hall, having lunch," Daniel said.

"Ok Sir, since she has both the protein marker as well as the Ancient gene. She could go through what the rest of our kids went through before her time is up."

"Doctor, how much time does she have?"

"She has about one week left."

"I'll contact the President about this and then contact Jacob."

"Is there any news about the Petersons sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they are going to be here tomorrow morning."

"Ok; the sooner we know, the sooner we can take the next step." Jack said.

Daniel and Teal'c went back to their lunch while Sam went to check on the babies and Jack went to call Tony Edwards, who was a Detective for the Colorado Springs PD. Once they were all done, they met up in the mess hall. General Hammond sent a message to Jacob and then he called the President.

Once Jack and Sam had their lunch they went to join the others, who were talking about what games to play for the afternoon. They talked for a while before Jolinar took Joanne back to the infirmary. She stayed and they talked for a while but Joanne was getting tired, so Jolinar left her to get some sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Jolinar went to look for General Hammond; she had noticed that he wasn't in the mess hall for lunch, so she went to his office. She noticed that he was on the phone, so she went down to the control room to see what was happening and then the gate started spinning.

"Incoming traveller, General Hammond to the control room."

"Who is it?" Jolinar asked.

"It's the Alpha site." Lt Simmons said.

"Open the iris" Hammond said.

When it opened, Jacob walked through onto the ramp and, when Jolinar saw who it was, she ran down the steps and into the gate room and when Jacob saw her he smiled.

"Grandad, what on earth are you doing here?" this made Jacob laugh.

"I should be asking why you aren't in school?" he asked, as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made her giggle.

"A friend of mind is sick, grandad and Auntie Janet is looking after her in the infirmary."

"Oh, ok. Hi George, I got your message."

"Jacob, we need to talk. Munch kin, can you get you Mom and Dad and have them meet us in the briefing room?"

"Sure; anyone else?"

"Dr Fraiser as well."

"Yeasureyabetcha" Jolinar said, smiling and then she ran out of the room.

"She is becoming more like Jack every time I visit." Jacob said, making Hammond chuckle.

"Yes she is. She can be bossy to; she is going to make a great leader like Jack when she gets older."

"God help us, the Goa'uld won't stand a chance."

They both laughed as they left the gate room. When they arrived in the briefing room, they sat down.

"Ok George, what is it?"

"Munch kin's friends name is Joanne Peterson and she is in a foster home."

"Ok. She said that her friend is sick?"

"She has been abused by her foster family; she is under weight for her age and she has been beaten also. She is black and blue, has broken ribs along with both arms and a leg. The poor kid is a mess. We called in Tony Edwards on this case but there is something else."

"What is it?"

"She has the Ancient gene and the Tok'ra protein marker but no naquadah." Janet said, as she entered the room and sat down.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I had the test done three times and they all came back the same."

"So what happens now? What about her family?"

"Her father died six years ago and he didn't know about her. Her mother was two months pregnant at the time but her mother was killed in an auto accident three months ago."

"Poor kid. Is there any other family?"

"On her mother's side, she had been adopted when she was three days old and both of her adoptive parents are dead but John Peterson's parents are still alive and living in Denver. They will be here tomorrow for a blood test and we will know, through DNA, if they are related or not."

"Ok" then Jack and Sam arrived, with Jolinar.

"Dad, this is a surprise." Sam said and Jacob got up and gave Sam a hug and shook Jack's hand.

"See, I told you Mom that there was a surprise waiting for you."

"You were right about that." Jack said. Once everyone was seated including Jolinar,

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with Joanne?"

"No but she is going to find out about the Stargate and everything" Sam said.

"What? Including our powers?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Munch kin, she has both the Ancient gene and the Tok'ra protein marker, just like you." Janet said.

"Holy Hannah, that's cool." they all laughed.

"What about her grandparents?"

"It will depend on if they are her grandparents; if so, we will have to find out if they have the gene and the marker also." Janet said.

"Ok, Auntie. Is there anyway of using an old blood sample?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Joanne's mother. Don't hospitals keep records of DNA and blood samples? Perhaps she inherited them from her mother."

"I think that is a good idea, sir. Is there a chance for me to get a sample?"

"I'll makes some calls and see what I can do about that."

"Thank you sir."

"Auntie Janet, how old is Joanne?"

"She is almost five and a half years old."

"That means she doesn't have much time left?"

"No, I'm sorry but it's only about a week."

"Ok, who is going to tell her?"

"We all will." Sam said and Jolinar just nodded.

"Ok, if that is all, you are dismissed." And they all left the briefing room.

General Hammond made a couple of calls regarding the blood sample. Jack and Jolinar went to Jack's office and while she was playing with his yoyo he did his paper work. Sam was back in her lab, working on one of the devices that one of the teams had brought back with them two days earlier. Joanne stayed in the infirmary that night and Jolinar stayed with her so that when she woke up at least she would know that a friend was close by.


	31. Chapter 31

NOTE: sorry for taking so long in up dating this story. I havent heard from my beta reader Michele in the past two months. So i ask a friend Susan if she would finish this story off for me, so here is the next chapter. I don't know when i'll be updating again, but i'll post the next chapter soon as i get it.

31

The next morning when Joanne woke up, she was frightened when she look around not remembering where she was, then she heard Jolinar voice.

"Morning Joanne, did you sleep ok?" She turns to see Jolinar sitting up in the next bed.

"Hi, yea, it was the best night sleep I have had in a very long time"

"That's good, hungry?"

"Yea I am, but I need to go to the bathroom first."

"Sure, just press the buzzer and one of the nurses will come and help you, I am going to my room to get dress, I'll be back soon, ok?"

Joanne just nodded.

Joanne presses the buzzer for the nurse while Jolinar went to her quarters to get dress. Once done she headed back to the infirmary. When she arrived there Joanne was just being put into the wheel chair.

"Ready?"

"Yea"

"Well then let's go." Jolinar said with a smile.

Jolinar push Joanne into the mess hall, when they got there, Teal'c and Daniel was just arriving also.

"Morning uncle Teal'c, Uncle Daniel."

Daniel smiles brightly at the girls and said, "Morning girls."

"Good morning munch kin, Joanne, it is good to see you this morning" Teal'c added, with a nod of his head.

"Thank you Teal'c, Daniel. Jolinar what can we for breakfast?"

"Lets see, today is Wednesday, so besides the regular stuff like bacon, eggs, cereal, it's Pancake Day! Would you like to have some pancakes?"

"Sure, that sounds good"

"Pancakes it is."

Once Joanne was settled at the table she watched Jolinar, Teal'c, and Daniel get their breakfast. Teal'c had to help Jolinar with the trays, once at the table they were all able to start on their breakfast.

"This is really good," Joanne said, as she took another big bit of her pancakes.

"Yea they are good" Jolinar responded,

"On Saturday we always have pancakes at home, and mom and dad lets us kids help make them."

"That sounds like so much fun."

"It's lots of fun."

They all talk while eating their breakfast, then General Hammond showed up with Tony Edwards, they got their breakfast and joined the others at the table. When Tony saw the shape Joanne was in he couldn't help but to think how happy he will be once he can lock up the people responsible for doing this damage to a defenceless little girl.

Jolinar turn to Joanne and explained who Tony was, "Joanne, this is Detective Tony Edwards, he's going to be taking care of your case."

Joanne had a little bit of a scared look on her face when she asked, "What do you mean Jolinar?" thinking that she might be in trouble.

"Grandad George called him yesterday after he found out about what has been happening to you." Jolinar added when she saw that Joanne looked a little scared, "don't worry Joanne, Tony is one of the good guys and he is on your side"

"They just say that I'm lying, they did before" she said, and then she looks down at her shaking hands.

"It won't matter if they try to say that, don't forget Joanne a bunch of us saw what he did to you besides just me. Don't worry so much, everything thing is going to be ok, just trust me" Jolinar held her hand and looked her in the eye when she said that and gave her an encouraging smile. Then she turned to General Hammond and asked.

"Grandad George, is there any good news we can give Joanne, she needs cheering up?"

"Yes there is. Joanne we have found a new foster home for you"

"Really? What are the people like?"

"Really," he said with a smile.

"They are a great couple, they have a big house, kids of their own, big back yard, great neighbours, and you will have a room all of your own, and guess what, you have already met them." the General said with a little laughter in his voice.

"I already have! Who?" Joanne asked with big eyes and sightly confused look on her face.

"You will be living with Jack and Sam O'Neill," the General said with a big smile.

"You're joking?" Jolinar said in shock.

"Nope, I just got off the phone with the President a little earlier and as of," he looks at his watch,

"Twenty minutes ago you, Joanne, are under their care, but I better warn you that family is a little crazy" He said, chuckling, making Jolinar, Teal'c, and Daniel laugh.

"We are not crazy, we are just," she paused for a moment as she thought what to say,

"Different."

"I'll drink to that," Daniel said with a smirk, as he lifted up his coffee cup.

"Gee thanks a lot Uncle Daniel." Jolinar gave him a mocking glare.

She turned back to the General and asked, "Do mom and dad know yet?"

"Not yet but I will tell them when they get in."

"Thanks Grandad George for being able to get the government to let Joanne live with us," Jolinar got off her chair and went and gave the General a kiss on the cheek.

"You are very welcome Jolinar," he said while giving her a little hug.

"Jolinar what dose the General mean crazy?"

"Hmm, ok lets see, dad loves watching The Simpson's show, plus he plays with a yoyo, oh' and he also plays with video games and owns his own Game Boy."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom loves a show called MacGyver, she says MacGyver looks just like dad did when he was younger and she loves to tease him about it, and she seem to always finds the time to play almost any type of game with us. They both love to chase us all around the house and if they catch you, you get tickled until you cry uncle. Oh, and just to warn you," Jolinar screwed up her face when she says,

"They are always cuddling and kissing each other, us kids are always telling them to 'get a room'" that statement caused the adults at the table to laugh.

"It sounds so nice," Joanne said wishful.

Jolinar took her hand again and told her, "Hey, don't you worry, you will be having as much fun with us as soon as you are back on your feet, you will be part of this crazy family in no time."

"I hope so."

After breakfast, Jolinar, Joanne, and Tony headed to the infirmary, when they got there Tony went to talk to Janet about Joanne injuries, while Joanne and Jolinar played some card games. Not much later Jack and Sam came in carrying the four youngest O'Neill's in their car seats.

"Morning munch kin, Joanne" Jack said as he put two of the baby car seats on the next bed, before giving Jolinar a hug, then Sam did the same thing.

"Morning, mom, and dad."

Once Sam hugged Jolinar she turned to Joanne and said "Good morning Joanne, you look a little better this morning."

"Thank you Mrs. O'Neill, I feel a little better."

"We are off to see the General, so talk you two later, oh' and we bought both of you some of your homework to work on" Jack said.

"Thanks dad, by the way Detective Edwards is here, he's talking to Auntie Janet right now."

"Ok, thanks munch kin, see ya later."

Jolinar and Joanne carried on with their card game after Jack and Sam left, when they reach the General office, the door was open and the General waved them in.

"Sir, any news yet" Jack asked as both he and Sam entered the office.

"Yes, there is, close the door and take a seat" once the door was close and they both settled the General continued.

"Good news is you two have now have temporary custody of Joanne, all payments to the Jones have also been stop. There will be an investigation into Miss Jane Doyle, the social worker that handled Joanne's case, mainly into why she did not report any of the abusive of Joanne to her supervisors."

"That is good news. Do you know when the Petersons will be here sir?" Jack asks.

"They should be..." The General started but the phone interrupted him.

"Hammond… yes… ok, take them to the infirmary and inform Dr Fraser, we will be there in a minute… ok, thanks" then he hung up.

The General chuckles and said; "The Petersons have arrived"

"Good, munch kin told us that Tony is here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he has been put in charge of Joanne case"

"That's great news, we know he will do his very best to find justice for Joanne and make sure the Jones can't do this to any other child."

The three left the office and headed to the infirmary, when they arrived there were two airmen walking out of the elevator with the Petersons; the Petersons seemed to be in their early sixties.

"Your dismiss airmen. Mr and Mrs Peterson, I'm General Hammond, commanding officer of the base," turning to Jack and Sam he added,

"This is my second in command Colonel Jack O'Neill and his wife Major Samantha Cater O'Neill."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. General, you said on the phone that you needed to see us concerning our son John?"

"Yes, I will be happy to explain everything, would you please follow me the doctor office."

"Okay"

The General turned and headed toward Janet's office leaving Jack and Sam to bring up the rear.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

32

Hammond and the rest of the group headed towards the doctor's office, before they reached it they ran into Janet coming out of the infirmary. Hammond made the introduction between Janet and the Petersons and then asked the Doctor if they could use her office, to explain everything to the Petersons.

"Of course Sir. Mr. and Mrs Petersons if you would follow me."

Hammond asked," Doctor are we pulling you away from something important?"

"No sir, I was with the detective when he was asking Joanne some questions"

"Where's munch kin?" Jack ask

"She is in your quarters with her brothers, they are doing their home work, I promise her that I'll call her soon as the detective is finish with the questions"

"Ok, thanks."

They all went into her office, once the Peterson's sat down, Hammond told them about Joanne, and how she could be their grand daughter, he told them about what happen to her mother, and who her father is according to the birth certificate, and how he was able to track them down, they were shock.

"We would have known if we had a grandchild, she must be lying to you, all she wants is money" Mr Peterson said. "Mr Peterson Joanne doesn't know about you two or any money, look if you want to know if she is your grand daughter, we can do a DNA test right here, I've already got her DNA, all I need is a sample of your blood, so I can test it and find out for you."

"What happen if she is our granddaughter?" Mrs Peterson ask pensively.

"Well I belive the choice will be yours, to whether you want to meet her or not or try for custody" Sam said.

Mrs Peterson wanted to know what Joanne is like, and asked the group of the officers.

"Joanne is a quiet, shy, frighten little girl who has been though a ruff time lately. Our daughter, Joilnar, is the one who figure that Joanne was in need of help and became her friend and Joanne trust her" Jack said

"What do you mean ruff time?"

"Her formal foster family treated her badly, but I can't say any more till we know that you are her grand parents, I hope you understand" Janet said. The Petersons look at each other and both nodded.

"Ok, but I have only on one condition?" Mr Petterson stated.

'What is that sir" Janet ask

"I want my wife to be there when you do the test, just to make sure the tests are on the up and up, she is a retired sciencest and she knows what to do"

"That's fine by me," Janet asnwered, but looked at the Genral for his appoval and he nodded the ok.

"How long will it take?"

" Half an hour"

"Wow that fast, how is that possible?"

"We have the most advance equipment here on the base than anywere else in the country" Sam answered.

"I see, well, which one of us would you like to take the sample from?" Mrs Peterson asks.

Janet answered, "I would like to get a sample from you both."

"Ok, let's do it"


	33. Chapter 33

33

A few minutes later they all arrived there, and Jack walked over to where Sam was standing and they wrapped an arm around each other and he gave her a kiss, which every one noticed, the Peterson's sat down and they held onto one another's hands.

"Well I have the results in front of me, I don't know what to say. It is now up to you both if you want to know. But we also did some other testing as well from Joanne's mother's blood that we were able to get a hold of for some special tests, which I might explain later, depending on the results of these tests" Janet said.

"Yes, we would like to know" Helen said.

"Mr Peterson?"

"Yes, go ahead"

"Ok" Janet opened up the folder in front of her, and she looked thought the test results, once she checked them over, she then closed the folder, before looking at the Petersons in front of her. "General Hammond I think you better call the president and ask him for permission to give Mr and Mrs Peterson full clearance of this base" Janet said smiling.

"What are you saying doctor?"

"Mr and Mrs Peterson have also got the same two markers as their granddaughter has"

"What, are you saying that Joanne is our granddaughter?" Mr Peterson asks in shock.

"Yes, even though you three have different blood types, but yes, the results show an eighty-two percent, so that means that she is your granddaughter"

"Are you sure?" Mrs Peterson asks

"Yes since there is three different blood types, it made things a bit different, for Joanne to be your granddaughter the DNA has to be eighty percent or more"

"Oh my god, can we meet her?"

"In a little while, she is resting still, now since you both are her family, I think some paper work should be sorted out, so that you can get custody of your only grand child"

"That is wonderful news, thank you"

"You are welcome, now that you know about Joanne, you might as well know why she is in the infirmary"

"Yes, is there some thing wrong with her?"

"Excuse me, I got some important phone calls to make, I won't be long" then General Hammond left the office.

"Sorry we better go our selves, we will let munch kin know about this and check on our sons, Janet call us when you're done?" Sam asks

"Sure thing Sam" then both Jack and Sam left to head to there quarters. Janet told the Petersons about what has happened to Joanne in the past three months; they were shocked with what she said, General Hammond called the president to give him the good news and he gave Hammond the go ahead, once that was sorted out, he then called Tony to let him know, that it has been confirmed about the Petersons. When he finished on the phone, he got the files out of his desk and he headed back to Janet's office, along the way he told both Daniel and Teal'c the good news, which they were happy for the family.

As Jack and Sam arrived in there quarters. They talked to Joliner

"Hi munch kin, finish your home work?"

"Yes dad, all finished"

"That's my girl" Jack smile as he sat down.

"Any news about Mr and Mrs Petersons dad?"

"Yes, there is, but wait till mum comes back out of the room, we can talk then"

"Ok, dad" Then Sam walked out of the baby room with Terry in her arms, she sat down while Jack got Sam his bottle, then he past it to her, once it had been checked to see if it was warm enough.

"Ok, now mum is here, what's the news?"

"Mr and Mrs Peterson are Joanne grandparents"

"She will be happy that she has got a family that means she will be moving away, just as she was starting to make friends here"

"I know, don't worry about that at the moment, as soon as General Hammond gives the go ahead, we are heading to the alpha site so she can go though what you went though"

"Ok, can I come, so she won't be afraid?"

"Sure, I'm sure she wound be pleased to have you there" Sam said.

"Cool" then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jack said, then the door open.

"Hi, I hope you guys don't mind, but Mr and Mrs Peterson would like to meet munch kin" Janet asks

"Sure, bring them in" Jack said. Then Janet walk in to the room with Mr and Mrs Peterson behind her, Jack stood up as they walked into the room.

"Hi, take a seat, would you like cup of coffee, tea, juice" Jack asks as they all sat down.

"Tea, thanks"

"Same for me thanks"

"Ok, Janet, Sam, munch kin?"

"Juice please dad"

"Same here Jack"

"I'll have coffee, sir?" Janet said.

"Ok" Jack put the jug on and started making the drinks.

"Mr and Mrs Peterson, this is our daughter Joilnar"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both"

"Hi, your mum said, that you are Joanne's friend?"

"Yes, when I first meet her, she was a shy, scared little girl, so I made a deal with her"

"What deal?" Mr Peterson asked.

"The deal was if she came and played with me and my friends, that I'll tell her how I might be able to help her find her father, well it worked. We played for about ten minutes before the bell went, at lunch time I called grandad George and asked him to try to find Joanne's father, I told him what Joanne told me, and I left it in his hands"

"Who is your Grandad George?"

"General Hammond" Sam said, who was now burping her son.

"I don't under stand?" Mrs Peterson asks.

"Well General Hammond has always been a grandfather to our children and he didn't mind them calling him that"

"Oh, I see." By that time the drinks were made and on the table with chocolate chip cookies, milk and sugar. Then there was a knock on the door Jack went to answer it.

"Sir, if you are looking for the Peterson's, they are in here," Jack said, as he opens the door further, then Hammond walks in.

"I have gotten off the phone with the president, he gave us the go ahead"

"Good, we should get Daniel and Teal'c here as well sir?"

"Ok" Jack went to the phone when it rang, he answer it.

"O'Neill. Yes she's here… ok I'll pass it on" then he hung up.

"Janet, Joanne's awake and confused"

"Auntie, can I come"

"Sure, come on then, thanks for the drink sir" Janet got up and Joilnar got off her chair and followed her to the infirmary, Jack called both Daniel and Teal'c, when they arrived, General Hammond explained to them about the 11C9 national security act. Once done and they both understood, they both signed the forms. Once done, they all told them about the stargate and that they both have the ancient gene and that Joanne's mother carried a tok'ra protein marker and what Joanne has. They told them every thing; and they were shocked by it.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Janet and Joilnar walked into the infirmary, and they could here Joanne crying, so Joilnar walked over her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Joilnar, what's going on, where were you?"

"In mum and dads quarters doing home work" Joilnar got up on the bed

"Oh, when I woke up, I was scared"

"Don't be, you are safe here." Then they heard a door open and they turned to look as Slier walked in holding his hand.

"Not again slier, at least you don't have to use hair gel for your hair"

"Hi munch kin, I was changing a light bulb"

"Yeah, right what ever, I think auntie Janet had to order another filing cabinet just for your file!" She turned and winked at Joanne, which made her smile.

"Thanks a lot!" Then he sat on the bed, while the nurse tended to his wounded hand.

"Do you always give that man a hard time?"

"Yea, I do, so do my brothers, we always give everyone a hard time when we are here, and it helps boost their sprits"

"Yea, I can see why"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am"

"Ok, let's go to the mess hall and get you some thing to eat, do you like cake?"

"Yes"

"Cool, come on, let's go" Once Joanne was in the wheel chair, they left the infirmary to head to the mess hall, when they got there, Joilnar got Joanne slice of Chocolate cake and orange juice, while she was having that, they both talk and laugh. Then they both over heard two airmen talking.

"Hey why are there kids on this base"

"What kids?"

"You know those seven kids I have seen around the base, why are they aloud to be let lose, where are there parents?"

"They work here. Anyway they are at school"

"Well not those two behind you" So the airmen turn and saw Joilnar and Joanne, then he turns back to look at the guy who he was talking to.

"Why? do you have a problem with kids?"

"Yea, they can be a pain, spoilt, unruly, you know like to reck things"

"Well these kids are well behaved, plus you better watch what you say about them, other wise you would end up doing what Airmen Benson did for three months"

"What was that?"

"Cleaning toilets, shower areas, and the washing as well, for starters, plus a warning"

"Gee, I better then, who are the parents?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter"

"You mean from SG1?"

"Yep the very same"

"I have heard stories about that team, and how special they are"

"Well now you know, come on, we better get back to work" then both men left.

"I didn't know your parent's are special?"

"Yes they are" then Janet showed up.

"There you are, Sam's been looking for you two, she wants the both of you in the infirmary, so come on"

"Ok." Janet wheeled Joanne out with Joilnar next to her, minutes later they arrived in the infirmary, they saw all of them there including the Peterson's, they were shocked when they saw Joanne's face, once Joanne was back in bed.

"Joanne we have got some wonderful news for you?" Sam said,

"What is it?"

"Joanne, this is Mr and Mrs Peterson, John parents and your grand parents" Janet said.

"My grand parents?" She said in shock

"Yes, General Hammond was able to track them down for you, now they are here" Joanne looks at them both, she could see tears in they're eyes, then she started to cry, they both went to her and hug her for the first time. They were gentle with her because of her injuries. Everyone else smiled and watched as the family reunited. When they pulled apart, they both held on to her hands and they turned to the others.

"Thank you, all of you for what you have done"

"That's ok, it's good to see a family get back together" Daniel said.

"Joanne we have something special to tell you, but what we going to tell you is a big secret"

"Ok, I can handle it." So they told her about the stargate program and how special she is and what she is carrying, every thing Two hours later she was in shock.

"Is this true?"

"Yep, cool hey?"

"Wow"

"Would you like to see some thing really cool?"

"Yea, ok"

"Auntie Janet, can you ask slier to come in here please?"

"Ok." Janet went to the phone and asked for Slier, when done she returned.

"Why ask for him for?"

"Oh, he got a big shock when he was changing a light bulb"

"Not again" then slier walked in

"You wanted to see me doctor?"

"I do, Auntie can you please remove the bandages," she did, once done Joilnar showed them Siler's burnt hand, then she held both of her hands on each side of his, then twenty seconds later she removed her hands and showed them all.

"Cool hey?"

"Wow that's is amazing" Then Joilnar showed them her palms. They could see the white pearl in them.

"Wow, are you the only one who's got them?" Mr Peterson ask

"Nope, mum and dad have got them also, so do my brothers"

"Ok, so what happens now?"

"I know of some one who will take care of the paper work, so Joanne can go home with you."

"Ok, thanks"

"There is one thing that is needed to be done" Joilnar said.

"What's that munch kin?"

"She will have to go though what I've been though on the planet and soon"

"She is right" Janet said.

"When?"

"Joanne are you strong enough to travel?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Ok, We could get Uncle Teal'c to carry you though the gate, your grandparent's can come along as well to see the planet and meet other people there while you get your head sucked, so what do you think of the idea, don't worry I'll be with you" Joilnar said

"Well it sounds like a plan to me, what do you think sir?" Jack asked

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about as soon as everyone is changed? I could give Joanne some of my clothes to wear?"

"Ok, Colonel, Major, I'll let you take care of the clothing for the Petersons here, see you all in the gate room"


	35. Chapter 35

35

Then they all left, Joilnar got changed in her quarters, then grabbed a set of clothes for Joanne, then left to go back to the infirmary. While the men went to the locker room to get changed, they gave Mr Peterson a set of BDU clothing to get changed into, while Sam and Mrs Peterson went to the women's locker room to do the same, once they were all changed, they all met in the 'Gate room. Joanne was in the wheel chair when she arrived with Joilnar next to her.

"Wow, so this is the stargate" Joanne asks.

"Yep, cool hey?"

"Yeah" then it started spinning.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, it's ok, this is one of the cool parts" After it was activated, and it was shimmering.

"Wow"

"Uncle Teal'c can you carry Joanne though the gate"

Teal'c went over and carefully lifted Joanne up in his big arms, and then they all walked up the ramp.

"Ok, remember what we said about the breathing ok" Jack said. They all nodded then they step though the gate, when they reach the other side, they blinked few times.

"This looks like earth" Joanne said. Then Jacob showed up.

"Sam, Jack, how are you two?"

"Good thanks dad" Sam said as she gave him a hug.

"Ok, ready to go"

"Yep!" They all went into the cargo ship then they all headed to where the site is, on their way Sam introduced the Petersons to Jacob and Selmac.

"The tok'ra and the Jaffa have cleared more of the area since you guys were last here" Jacob said

"Ok, that's good!" Then they landed not to far from the site, and then they all walked outside and towards the ruins. Teal'c followed Joilnar to where the room is.

"Joanne you have to put you hand on to the hand print for the door to open" So Joanne did that and the door opened, so they all walked in to the room, then the light turned on.

"Uncle Teal'c can you put Joanne down on the edge of the ring standing up?" So he put Joanne down on the edge of the ring that was on the floor, then he moved back.

"Ok Joanne, move to wards the middle of the ring" Joanne managed to hop over slowly to the middle when the device appeared from the wall.

"What do I do now?"

"You go up to the device and put both of your hands on the hand prints and look in to the device, don't worry, every thing is going to be fine, trust me"

"Ok." Joanne made it to where the device was and she did what Joilnar said, then it happened. The Petersons tried to get to Joanne, but both Jack and Sam stopped them.

"Don't worry, this is part of the process" Then the device let her go and she collapsed to the ground, then they all went over to her.

"She will wake up in about five minutes, all was can do is wait" Joilnar said. So they all waited for Joanne to wake up. Five minutes later, she did wake up and then she blinked few times.

"My head hurts"

"Don't worry it will go away, Uncle Teal'c, can you please help Joanne on to her feet" Teal'c lifted the girl up carefully, and then put her on to her feet.

"Now what need's to be done is put your hand here and here, the first one is to wash your hand and the second is to drink." Joanne hopped over to the wall and she did what Joilnar said, then the two basins came out of the wall, so she washed her hands first then she went to the second one when she saw the water.

"The water is red"

"It's ok, its got special healing powers in it, drink as much as you can before it disappears into the wall, trust me, and it is sweet water." Joanne took one mouth full. Sure enough she drunk as much as she could before it disappeared in to the wall.

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm getting pins and needles, I'm scared"

"Joanne that means the water is healing your body, when it goes away so will the pain"

"Thank you, I can feel it disappearing"

"That's good then, can you walk now" Joanne started to walk around the room.

"I don't believe it, all I need now is these casts off!" Joanne was smiling for the first time in along time, everyone was pleased to see her happy, including her grand parents.

"Ok are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am"

"Ok let's go to the camp and grab some thing to eat, Uncle Teal'c can you please carry Joanne out to the cargo ship?" Teal'c picked up Joanne and they all left the room, Joilnar was the last one to leave, then the door closed. They headed back to the cargo ship, then they headed to the camp site, a couple of minutes later, they arrived, once landed, they all walked out and they were greeted by the ones who saw them. Teal'c Carried Joanne to one of the buildings where the infirmary was, and the nurse there took off the three cases, once finished, Joanne was walking around the room, smiling.

"Better now?"

"Yes, I am, so what are these pearl things for?" Joanne said as she looks at her hands.

"Come on lets get some thing to eat and I'll tell you about it"

"Ok, thanks for taking the casts off"

"Your welcome" the nurse said, smiling. Then they left to head over to where the mess hall is. Every one else was there waiting for them.

"I hope you save us some cake dad!" Joilnar said as soon as they entered the hall.

"Of cause, come on you to, there is plenty here!" Jack said. Joilnar sat between Jack and Sam, while Joanne sat between her grand parents; they all were enjoying the cake and drinks. they talked for a while, then Joanne and Joilnar left the others to talk why they went for a walk, Joanne asked questions about the Jaffa and the tok'ra, the ancients, which Joilnar answered. They reached an area where the others used for target practice.

"Ok, see that swinging log over there"

"Yes"

"Ok put out your palm like this and concentrate on releasing the power" Joilnar showed her what to do, nothing happened.

"Ok, try it with your other hand" So she did it with her other hand, still nothing happened.

"It's not working"

"Don't worry, it happened to me to, ok, close your eyes, and picture your x-foster father's sons, kicking you, you fell angry for what they did to you, use that, and try again." Joanne closed her eyes and she remembered what they did to her, she lifted her left hand and opened her eyes and she looked at the log. She felt something building up in her hand then some how she released that power, it hit the log and smash it to pieces.

"Wow, that some power you got there, so you got the idea, after a bit more practice soon you would know how and when to release it!" Then Bra'tac showed up when he head the noise.

"What has happen here, who are you?" They both turned around to see him standing there.

"Bra'tac, it's good to see you"

"Joilnar O'Neill, care to tell me what just happened?"

"Sure, Bra'tac, this is Joanne Peterson from earth, she also has got what I've got, I was just showing her how to use the power, it was her first time, so don't blame her, blame me" Bra'tac smiled.

"Not bad for a first time, next time go a bit easy on when you release the power, what you've got there is special, so be careful when you use it"

"I will sir, thank you"

"That's alright, you still have got a lot to learn"

"Bra'tac, is there a chance for you to teach Joanne self defence when we have training?"

"Sure, come the children are training soon." They followed Bra'tac to where the children are, they were getting ready for their training, both Joilnar and Joanne watched them train.

"Would you like to lean some thing like that?" Joilnar asked Joanne.

"Yeah, after what I saw you did the other day, it would be great"

"Yes it would be alright, it will also help get your confidence back"

"That would be good after what has happen to me in the last three months"

"Come on I'll show you couple of moves for starts, how does that sound?"

"Ok." So they both walked to an area, where Joilnar showed Joanne some self defence moves, while that was happening, Jack and the others were looking for them, Bra'tac saw Jack, and he walked over to him.

"O'Neill, it's good to see you once again"

"Bra'tac, it's good to see you to, have you seen Munch kin and her friend Joanne about?"

"Yes, come and I'll show you where they are." Jack signalled Sam, to let her know that he knows where they are, so they followed Bra'tac.

"Your daughter will make a great leader one day O'Neill, she has got the courage and strength of a fine leader, just like you and smart like your wife"

"Thanks Bra'tac"

"Shh, see for your selves, she is showing Joanne Peterson some defence moves"


	36. Chapter 36

36

They all watched Joilnar show Joanne some defence moves while having fun at the same time, they all smiled at what was going on in front of them. Sam grabbed hold of Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze, which he did in return while still looking at the two girl's training and having fun. Then Joanne stopped when she saw them watching them.

"Ah Joilnar" she turned to see them watching.

"Hi dad, I guess you want to know what's going on."

"I can see what's going on here, not bad Joanne for the first time"

"Thank you"

"Hey dad, they need a new swinging log, Joanne blew one of them to pieces"

"What?" Jack said in shock

"Sorry, it was my first time of using this power"

"That's ok Joanne, the first time munch kin tried it she knocked over the out house, lucky there was no one in it when it happened" Jack said, as they all laughed, including Joanne

"So what happened to the out house?"

"It was moved somewhere else, where it was safer for all concerned!"

"Ok, so what happens now?"

"We all head back to the SGC in time for some lunch" Jack said

"Ok, I am bit hungry" Joanne said. They all walk back to the cargo ship, then back to the gate, and then home again. After there normal per ops, and showers, they headed to the mess hall for their lunch, once they got it, and sat down at the table, they talked, while they are eating.

"Mrs Peterson, what is going to happen with Joanne's schooling?"

"Well there are some good schools in Denver"

"Why can't you move here?"

"Munch kin!" Jack said looking at her.

"What I'm saying is, that she's got friends here and Bra'tac is willing to teach her the jaffa self defence and now you have friends here also"

"Well I don't know" Mrs Peterson said then she looked at Joanne

"Joanne what do you think?"

"Well Joilnar is right about one thing, I have made some new friends here and I'm willing to learn self defence and how to use my new powers probably with out blowing things up. and I know that you all are willing to teach me all of these things, so I would like to stay here in Colorado Springs"

"Well it looks like we are moving, we will have to find a nice home for all of us" Mr Peterson said.

"I know of a house that is up for sale not far from were we live"

"Which one?" Sam asked

"The blue two story house"

"Oh that one, it is a nice home"

"Well why don't we look at it later on?" Mrs Peterson said.

After lunch, Sam and Jack went to check on the young ones, while Joilnar showed the Peterson's the SGC, before they left to check out the house. Joanne stayed on the base till General Hammond got the paper work sorted out for them, so that they could take Joanne home with them.

The next day Joilnar went back to school, her friends missed her and asked how Joanne was, and wondering when she was going to be back at school. She took homework to Joanne since she was staying on the base and so that she wouldn't fall behind in classes. Teal'c was training Joanne for an hour in the mornings and Daniel was teaching her Latin and showing her different writings, telling her what they are, so she could understand them.

The Petersons did love the house and decided to sell their house in Denver and moved to Colorado Springs. It was three days after Joanne met her grandparents and also go the same powers as Joilnar and the boys; that it was finalised that Joanne is in her grandparents care.

Two weeks later the Petersons moved to Colorado Springs and Joanne moved in with them. She also went back to school at that same time. Her foster parents were arrested and changed for child abuse and neglect; their boys were taken off them and put in to foster homes, where the parents are strict with discipline. The parents got ten years for what they did to Joanne. The social worker Jane Doyle lost her job and was also charged with not reporting the abuse of Joanne to her bosses.

Joanne and Joilnar Joined the girl's brigade, with their girl friends, and the boys joined the Boys Brigade. On weekends Both the O'Neill's and the Peterson's go to the alpha site, so that the kids could do there training together, as well as with the other children there. Joanne's bruises have disappeared and she has put weight back on.

She also learnt to control her power in no time. They all spend all the holidays together, including their birthdays. Joanne was able to put the last few months behind her and look to the future with her family and friends. When it was her parent's birthday, she'd go and visit their grave sites, taking a single red rose and putting it on the ground in front of their head stones.

When the joint chief of staff found out about Joanne and that she was John Peterson's daughter, he had it arranged that she get his pension, it was put in an account for her, but she doesn't get it till she is twenty-one.

The O'Neill kids were growing up fast, the four younger ones just had there first birthday and they just had a party, which made every one happy. and the rebel jaffa was growing since the word has spread about what was happening the system lords are not happy and planning an attack.

Coming soon: Ancient lovers - Peace


	37. Chapter 37

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Ancient lovers five years later**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
